


The Man Who Can't be Moved

by KimPirimiriAh



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimPirimiriAh/pseuds/KimPirimiriAh
Summary: Park Sungjin, a multi-billionaire author who is internationally known as Bob Hyung, is experiencing every author's nightmare: a prolonged writer's block. Days pass by and no words nor sentences come out of his mind. One day, he receives an invitation that would destroy the hope he’s holding on for more than a decade. Will he ever find the inspiration to finish the last installment of his novel?





	1. Chapter 1

He was staring at a blank screen. No words nor sentences were displayed in it. An insertion point continued blinking at him for the past three hours. His bloodshot eyes slightly looked down at the keyboard as he attempted to begin typing.

 

He couldn’t think of anything to write. “ _Shit”_ , he says as he places his hands in his forehead. Frustration started to fill his mind’s emptiness. He pushed his chair back and started spinning. He could only hear the sounds of the wheels creaking and the air blowing from the air conditioner as his eyes circled the room.

 

He came to a halt when he heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone and sees a text message notification from the book publisher. He unlocks his phone to read the message: “ _We’re almost hitting four million copies sold worldwide!”_ It was immediately followed by another text message: _“I haven’t heard from you lately. I hope you’re doing substantial progress on the next book. Hope to see you soon!”_ His mind was still blank and he didn’t know what to say. He decided to lock his phone and placed it back on the table.

 

The author’s name is Park Sungjin, who is internationally known as Bob Hyung. He has striking facial features – a flat forehead, rounded brown eyes, a prominent nose, and a defined jaw. He recently wanted a new haircut and decided on a buzz cut. Albeit, his current frustrations and stressing over finishing the last novel made him look weary.

 

Sungjin intended to put up a pen name as he preferred to keep his personal life in private. He wrote a series of books entitled _Metanoia_. It was about a young man who traveled in different worlds to find and save his friends from the henchmen of darkness. His story continues to bring success as millions of copies are being sold worldwide. Two books have been released and he is working on the last installment. However, Sungjin had been cursed by every author’s nightmare: a prolonged writer’s block.

 

Sungjin pulls the swivel chair back near his table and begins to face his laptop again. He thought of recalling his experiences from the past; however, all of it were already exhausted in his two novels. He groaned to express his frustration. _“I’ll never finish this,”_ he muttered.

 

Someone knocked at the door. Sungjin’s attention was suddenly drawn at it. He decided to get up from his chair and open the door. It revealed a matured-looking and blond man, in his mid-20s, dressed in formal business attire. The visitor carried two boxes of his favorite donuts in one hand, a coffee tray containing two large cups of brewed coffee in the other, and a bundle of envelopes in between in teeth. It made him look like he’s grinning at Sungjin, which made the latter laugh at him. The visitor was Wonpil, Sungjin’s first and _only_ cousin who lived in the same city. Both of them had striking facial features – it must be running in their blood. Although, Wonpil likes his cousins’ eyes more than his.

 

Sungjin was surprised to see his cousin’s new look. “What happened to your hair, Pil? You look like a prince.” His cousin once had jet black hair but it was now dyed blonde. It highlighted his cousin’s striking facial features. 

 

Wonpil mumbled as he responded, “A little welp, ‘ere?” It was difficult to speak with the thick bundle of envelopes in his mouth. Sungjin laughed and reached for the donuts but his cousin dropped the coffee tray. Sungjin took hold of the tray before it hit the ground but one of the cups popped open and splashed his shirt. He yelped as he flinched back from feeling the heat.

 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Hyung!” Wonpil apologized as he spits out the envelopes. He reaches for the table napkins and hands it over to his cousin. Sungjin takes the napkins and brings it with him in the kitchen. He took off his shirt and damped it with water. His right hand somehow felt relieved with the cold water running from the faucet.

 

Sungjin walks back to the living room as he wiped the coffee stain in his shirt. He finds his cousin settled on the couch, looking embarrassed like a kid scolded in public. “I’m really sorry, I thought you’re taking the tray.”

 

“You’re still the clumsy little Pil I knew. I wonder how you and Sana are still a thing.”

 

Wonpil rolled his eyes, “I’m not buying your joke.” He notices something new in Sungjin’s physique – his cousin is starting to gain muscle weight in his biceps and abdomen. “I assume you already used the complimentary gym membership I gave you on your birthday?”

 

Sungjin nodded, “Gotta get rid of ‘em baby fats. Anyway, why are you visiting me?”

 

“Why? I am now required to explain _why_ I am visiting my favorite cousin?” Wonpil places both his hands behind his head. He feels more comfortable with this position.

 

Sungjin countered and shot a glare at Wonpil, “I am your _only_ cousin.”

 

“That’s why you are MY favorite cousin!” Wonpil stood up and glanced around. He noticed the blank document in his cousin’s laptop. “How is your novel going?”

 

Sungjin responded with a monotonous voice, “Same, same.” The writer’s attention was focused on his stained shirt. The water did little help on removing the coffee stain in his shirt.

 

 “No progress, eh?” Wonpil said in a provocative tone.

 

Sungjin rolled his eyes in irritation. He did not need the reminder. “What about you? You’re supposed to be in your office and I don’t know, work?”

 

Wonpil leaned back against the wall and grinned at his cousin, “Nothing to worry about my work. I’m more worried about you. Shouldn’t you be facing the laptop and I don’t know, write?” He raised his right eyebrow as he spoke the word “write”. Wonpil thought he was so clever.

 

“I can’t seem to find my creative juices lately.” Sungjin sighed. “You seem to be full of energy, Pil. Did you have full eight hours of sleep?”

 

Wonpil did not accept the excuse, “I’ll tell you a little secret: There’s no better inspiration than having a girlfriend.”

 

Sungjin groaned at his cousin’s remarks, “Oh no, we’re not discussing THAT again.”

 

“You asked me earlier why I wasn’t in my office, right? I wanted to take a break so I hired a manager to take care of the business while I’m away.” Wonpil grinned at his cousin, “Her name is Nayeon. She is a total package – beautiful, smart, a little shy but adorable too. I think you two would make a great pair!” Wonpil was making a heart shape out of his hands and smiles like a kindergarten who is full of sunshine.

 

“Stop acting cute.” If there is one thing that annoys Sungjin quickly, that would be his cousin’s _aegyo_. Sungjin frowned as he bluntly said the words to his cousin. “If you find her beautiful, then why not go ask her out?”

 

“Hey, I ALREADY have a girlfriend.” Wonpil sighed. _Why does Sungjin had to be difficult_ , he thought. “Besides, you’re the one who’s NGSB.” Wonpil smirked at his cousin.

 

Sungjin sighed. “It really makes me wonder why you keep searching for nice girls when you ALREADY have a girlfriend.”

 

“I’ve said this many times already. I’m trying to look for your OTP!”

 

Sungjin looked confused, “OTP? Is that the _one-time password_ sent through text message when you’re logging in to your bank account?”

 

Wonpil burst in laughter, “What am I going to do to you, hyung? Are you joking? OTP means ‘One True Pair’! Okay, how about OTGL?”

 

“Don’t get me started, Pil. Everyone knows what OTGL means.”

 

Wonpil’s eyes widened because of his excitement, “Really? Then, what is it?”

 

Sungjin couldn’t stand Wonpil acting cute so he answered his cousin’s question instantly with conviction, “On the ground laughing.” However, he was surprised to see his cousin _on the ground laughing_.

 

Wonpil was grinning from ear to ear, “You really don’t have a knack for it. It’s _One True Great Love!_ ” He was satisfied to see his hyung laughing at his joke. In fact, Wonpil likes it when Sungjin appreciates his crazy antics.

 

“I’ve told you many times, Pil. I’ve been single for too long and I got used to it already. You’ll just get tired of finding the _best match_ for me.”

 

Wonpil disapproved of his cousin’s words. “Do you expect me to believe that? Come on, Sungjin. I haven’t told you yet the _best thing_ about Nayeon.”

 

Sungjin turned his back on Wonpil. He doesn’t seem to be interested in it.

 

“She looks a bit like Jeongyeon.”

 

 Sungjin stopped. He thought about it before glaring at his cousin. A few seconds of awkward moment passed before Sungjin decided to throw the useless napkins in the trash can.

 

“Sungjin-ssi, did you hear me? Where are you going?” Wonpil tried to chase his cousin who motioned upstairs.

 

Sungjin’s eyebrows curled against each other. Sungjin unintentionally raised his voice at his cousin, “I’ll get a new shirt.” Wonpil heard a loud banging of the door afterwards. He did not expect Sungjin to get mad at his remarks.

 

Wonpil shook his head. His efforts of attempting to get Sungjin a girlfriend was once again shot down. He only wanted his cousin to feel happy again and the reason for it was simple: to repay a debt.

 

When Sungjin moved to Incheon, he introduced Wonpil to Sana, his best friend from high school. Meeting Sana was the best thing that happened to Wonpil. They became a couple after a year of courtship. However, Wonpil noticed the sudden change in his cousin’s appearance. The once bright and spirited young man suddenly became melancholic. Intrigued, Wonpil asked Sana and learned from her that the only reason why Sungjin left his hometown was “to get away from a girl named Jeongyeon.” Back then, Jeongyeon was Sungin’s best friend and he was secretly in love with her. Unfortunately, Sungjin felt devastated when he “accidentally saw Jeongyeon kissing Jaebeom, his other best friend. Wonpil felt really sorry for Sungjin as he never talked about it up to the present. From then on, Wonpil started his project of _looking for Sungjin’s forever_.

 

Wonpil reached out to the women he knew – from his own circle of friends up to his colleagues in the office. It wasn’t hard to sell Sungjin because of his physical attributes. Not to mention, he graduated college with the greatest honor a student can achieve. Too bad, however, that no matter how many times Wonpil sets up Sungjin in a date with someone, his cousin always finds a way to sabotage his attempt. It wasn’t for lack of female interest, though.

 

Wonpil may not be vocal about it but he felt bad seeing Sungjin reduced to a loner who spent most of his days in front of the laptop. Although Sungjin had never met Jeongyeon, he decided Sungjin’s best friend was a slut. Biased as it may appear, Wonpil did not care. When Sana shown him photos of Jeongyeon, he understood why Sungjin fell for her. Wonpil studied Jeongyeon’s facial features – she had a rounded forehead, naturally thin eyebrows, small and beautiful light brown eyes, her small lips perfectly placed below her small detailed nose, and she got a perfectly fair skin. Being petite in size made it look like she’s an innocent girl but her medium brown hair made her look hot. _She is hot_ , he thought. Nonetheless, his opinion remained the same: Jeongyeon is a slut – just a hot one.

 

Wonpil decided to take a piece of the donuts and stuffed it in his mouth. He was delighted by the sweet yet salty taste of the glazed donut. Later on, he takes a sip of the black coffee and enjoys its warmth - it was not that terribly hot anymore.

 

 _“What’s taking Sungjin hyung so long?_ ”, Wonpil speaks to himself. He looked over Sungjin’s apartment and somehow felt disgusted with how terribly chaotic his cousin’s home looked like. Couches and chairs are placed at haphazard angles, making it impossible to walk a few steps without hitting a piece of furniture. Leftover fast food paper bags littered the floor. No wonder why Wonpil thought the apartment smelled like a fast food chain. _This is not the Sungjin I know_ , Wonpil thought. His cousin used to be a clean freak.

 

Sungjin lived by himself and only rarely had visitors. Well, it was only Wonpil who visited him. Since he was already a billionaire (Sungjin earned it from all the book sales and royalties from _Metanoia_ merchandise), it didn’t make sense for him to stay in the filthy apartment. Wonpil told Sungjin to invest in a condominium unit many times but the author was too stubborn. Sungjin would rather donate some of his earnings to charitable foundations.

 

When Wonpil decided to lie on the couch, he noticed the pieces of envelopes lying on the floor - it fell from his mouth earlier. He grabbed the envelopes and started to browse the names of the senders. _“Fan mail, fan mail, another one from a fan.”_ Wonpil was getting bored but his attention was caught by the sender of the last mail - someone his cousin knew.

 

Wonpil did not notice his cousin reentering the living room. Sungjin was wearing a new shirt and eyed the colorful mail in his cousin’s hands. “What’s that, Pil?”

 

Wonpil hastily placed the card in his back. It almost fell out of his grasp. “It’s nothing, Sungijn.” Wonpil let out a fake smile and his voice was trembling like an earthquake.  

 

Sungjin approached Wonpil and reached behind his back. Wonpil struggled but his cousin, being taller than him, had the upper hand. Sungjin glared at his cousin, “Gimme that, Kim Wonpil.” Sungjin locked his eyes at his cousin, giving him the final warning. Wonpil gave up, he knew Sungjin is serious when he calls him by his full name.

 

Sungjin held the card and his eyes widened. “From Jeongyeon and Jaebeom.” He suddenly became motionless, as if paralyzed with shock.

 

Wonpil broke the silence, “Do you still want to open it?”

 

Sungjin stood in his place, holding the stiff and glossy card. The letters were nicely printed in an elegant cursive font – _J and J_. The card was colored in soft hues of pink and purple and it also emitted a subtle floral scent. It was definitely made of high quality.

“How much did the invitations cost them?”, Sungjin spoke coldly.

 

Wonpil obviously did not know what to say at that moment, “Sungjin hyung…” He already knew what the card was about.

 

Sungjin’s voice was brittle, almost fragile, as if his whole being would break any moment.  “I… I don’t know.” He refuses to believe what his instincts are telling him.

 

Wonpil proposed to read the card but Sungjin declined. Sungjin opened the card slowly and read its contents. A flurry of emotions crossed his face. “They are getting married soon.” Sungjin stared blankly at the invitation. Wonpil could hear his cousin’s nervous breaths.

 

 “Are you okay?” Wonpil was getting worried. Sungjin did not move any muscle, as if he was petrified by the invitation.

 

Flashbacks of his memories with Jeongyeon suddenly went through inside his head. He _somehow_ managed to forget about it over the years when he chose to keep himself away from them. However, all the feelings he had for her, the sweet and bitter ones, his frustrations and all the pain started to come back in an instant.

 

“You’re scaring me, hyung. Please, speak up.” As Wonpil spoke, he could see the tears building up in Sungjin’s eyes. He saw how his cousin’s right hand trembled while holding the card. His mouth tried to move but nothing came out. Sungjin desperately tried to hide his emotions but his chest was already pounding hard.

 

Suddenly, Sungjin left through the front door.

 

BANG! Wonpil felt the intensity of the door slammed shut. He heaved a loud sigh to relieve himself from holding back his emotions.

Sungjin motioned upstairs. His cousin could hear him going up the apartment’s rooftop. Staying on the rooftop and watching the skies pass by was Sungjin’s favorite past time. Often times, he watches the sun set and gazes at the stars at night when the skies are clear. His apartment may look untidy but it was situated at a perfect place for being one with nature, despite being located in an urban area.

 

Wonpil shook his head in dismay. He felt terribly bad for Sungjin and always hated to see his cousin breaking in agony. _Although, something like a wedding is an opportunity to move on_ , he thought.

 

At that moment, Wonpil already felt helpless. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Moments later, _she_ answered the call. Wonpil’s voice cracked, “H-hey, Sana.”

 

Sana’s eyes widened in shock, “Piri? Are you crying?” She went away from her cube and headed towards the fire exit. Sana always preferred taking personal calls in places where nobody could see or hear her.

 

Wonpil hesitated to answer Sana’s query. He looked at the clock and learned that it’s past 3:30 in the afternoon. “I hope you can take an early out?”

 

Sana sighed. “ _Bun bun_ , can you just tell me what happened?” Sana’s voice raised as she became worried with her boyfriend’s predicament. He did not sound like himself.

 

Wonpil’s words are coated in grief, “It’s Sungjin. Can you come over to his house?”

 

Sana’s voice trembled, “Why? What happened to him?”

 

Wonpil could definitely feel his chest pounding as spoke, “Jeongyeon and Jaebeom are getting married… He… got the news.”

 

Sana already knew why Wonpil called her. It was only her who can talk to Sungjin in moments like this. “Shit. Okay, I’ll be there in a jiffy.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After delegating minimal administrative works to her staff, Sana hurriedly left her office. The nearest train station is not yet jam-packed so she was able to take a seat when the train arrived. She immediately sent a text message to Wonpil when she alighted the train. _“I’m heading towards exit three. I’ll be there in a few minutes,”_ she said.

 

Sungjin’s apartment was strategically located near convenience stores and the train station. Given that the train station exit where Sana left is a few blocks away from Sungjin’s residence, Wonpil decided to meet his girlfriend midway. Sana did not ask him to meet her since she values Wonpil’s space and she does not want being a burden. However, it was Wonpil who always come close to her, even in the most unexpected situations. His natural intimacy towards Sana made the latter fall for him. Wonpil is her _knight in shining armor but full of aegyos_ , as Sana describes him. Sana wished she could be as expressive as Wonpil in their relationship, but it was never an issue for Wonpil. At least, to the best of Sana’s knowledge.

 

It was a lazy, cold afternoon and the streets were not frequented by people. Sana shivered as the cold air breezed towards her. She embraced herself while walking to feel warm. Not long enough, Sana sighted Wonpil approaching her, smiling from ear to ear. In her eyes, Wonpil was like a ball of sunshine walking towards her.

 

Wonpil cuddled his girlfriend in a warm embrace, “Glad you arrived safely, bun bun.” He planted a soft kiss on Sana’s lips. Sana’s shivering came to a halt as she felt relieved by her boyfriend’s warmth. They were so close to each other that she could smell Wonpil’s favorite perfume – a mixture of sandalwood, tarragon, lavender, and subtle spearmint. _He always smells fresh_ , Sana thought.

 

Wonpil took Sana by the arm and escorted her to Sungjin’s apartment. As soon as they arrived, he motioned Sana upstairs.

 

“Sungjin’s staying at the rooftop,” Wonpil said.

 

Sana nodded back and gave him a weak smile, “I’ll take care of him.” She proceeded to the rooftop.

 

The skies are full of layers of oranges, yellows, pinks, and violets, each color mixing with another and creating a lustrous glow. The city’s well-known tower stood majestically with the clouds drifting slowly across the colorful sky. The view is somewhat similar to that of a postcard image, albeit it was lovelier in real life. _This is supreme eyegasm_ , Sana thought.

 

Sana searched the rooftop until she saw her best friend. Sungjin sat cross-legged, back-hunched, with his elbows digging into his thighs. He palmed his chin, staring at the ravishing cityscape.

 

The gentle breeze blew over. Sana’s amber brown hair waved through the air. She breaks the silence, “May I take a seat beside you?”

 

Sana got a nod as response. She decided to remove her heels when she sat next to Sungjin. She sneaked a closer look at him and studied his expression – Sungjin’s eyes stared at the cityscape and his face showed a lack of emotion.

 

With a flat tone, Sungjin finally speaks to her. “Did my cousin call you over?” His gaze is fixed at the marvelous late afternoon view.

 

Sana smiled awkwardly, “Uhm, yeah. Are you… feeling okay?”

 

Sungjin shook his head. “No.” It was a blunt, direct, yet honest reply.

 

Out of everyone in the city, Sana knew him best. They came from the same province. She had dealt with him long enough to know what to do. Sungjin is someone who indulges in pity and kept his feelings private – allowing it to bottle up. He had to be cajoled into anger so that he could release his bottled up emotions.

 

Sana asked him, sending out her feelers. “How do you feel?”

 

“What do you think?” It was a cold and rough reply.

 

“Let it all out, Sungjin. I’m here for you.”

 

Sungjin considered the proposal. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold breeze against his face. It was one of the reasons why he couldn’t abandon his apartment, no matter how crappy it was. He liked it up there, he couldn’t abandon it. The apartment held too many memories that he will never forget. It was in this place that he completed the first thing worth a damn in his life – his novel.

 

When things don’t go smooth, he would visit the rooftop and watch the cityscape. The skies had a way of calming him down. He would fix his sight up in the sky and allow himself to be swallowed by it. He didn’t have to think nor worry about anything. He just simply let it go.

 

He breaks the silence, “I feel like…” He can’t finish the sentence, as if something is blocking his throat. It took a short moment before his puzzled mind let him speak out, “I feel like I lost.”

 

Sana was taken back, “Love isn’t a game.”

 

Sungjin snapped, “I know it’s not.” He struggled to tell Sana his feelings. Unfortunately, his mind was in a puzzle-like state. Every piece of it is scattered. He couldn’t translate his feelings into words. It kept going on circles. “It’s just… Damn it. I lost. Game over!” He clenched his fists, with his fingernails thrusting against his palms. “It’s pathetic. I hoped that they would split. They were together for what, eleven years? Since high school, since sophomore year. How can they stay together for so long and never get tired of each other? Come on, it’s got to be a record.” He knew he was unnecessarily verbose. Sana did not bother with him rambling. Her best friend needs to let it out completely.

 

“Sungjin…” It was all she could say.

 

“What if it was me? I thought, I just thought… Fuck it, I don’t even know what I’m thinking about!!” Sungjin slammed his right fist against the ground. He deliberately ignored anything about Jeongyeon or Jaebeom. The invite, however, was the final attack. Out of nowhere, his internal stronghold for more than a decade crumbled into pieces in one afternoon.

 

“Please do not say that to yourself. You’re a true friend…”

 

Sungjin held out a miserable laugh. “Yeah, that’s me. Always ‘the friend’ of anyone but never became someone else’s.” He was drowning himself in self-pity.

 

“I don’t mean it like that.” Sana’s voice was starting to tremble. She was holding up her tears. It hurts her so much to see Sungjin hurting.

 

“Then how did you mean it? Tell me.”

 

Sana could not answer back.

 

“I thought so.” Sungjin closed his eyes and fell on his back. He places his hands behind his head continues to ramble. “I lost and he won. It’s just that simple. Damn, I met her first, Sana! I thought that would count for something. She even accepted when I asked her out for prom. If not only…” Sungjin stopped and did not want to remember it.

 

Sana hated to see Sungjin like this but she just listened to her friend.

 

“He was always better at everything. He was great in basketball and is very smart, too. I hated how tall and fit he was. Man, he’s the total package! I was dumb to think I could ever outmatch him.”

 

Sungjin wasn’t popular in high school. Back then, he was simply average in looks, intelligence, and personality. He didn’t stand out unlike Jaebeom did.

 

“I lied to myself for too long. There was never a chance that they would break. My only refuge was that they weren’t married yet. Now, I don’t even have that anymore. Man, I am so stupid!” He was breathing hard for spilling everything out.

 

 Sana seized Sungjin’s left arm tightly, “Are you done yet?”

 

“What?” Sungjin glanced at Sana. Her eyes were already wet with tears. “Sana? What the…”

 

Sana longed to give him a hug. This was the perfect time. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sungjin’s body. “If only I could take the pain you’re feeling now. I hate seeing you like this, Sungjin. You don’t have to hold back…”

 

“Who says I am?” Sungjin said, laughing. “I’m just…” His voice cracked as he choked back a sob. He couldn’t finish his sentence. Sana’s hug demolished his internal defenses.  She held on as he cried out in her embrace. She wanted him to let it out – all that raw emotion, hope in vain, and disappointment that bottled up for a decade.

 

Sungjin couldn’t remember how long he was there. By the time he realized he was sobbing, evening was fast approaching. The colors of the skies shifted to a hue of dark blue. He pulled away, drawing a deep breath.

 

Sana asked him, “How do you feel?”

 

Sungjin responded with a deep and monotonous voice, “Pathetic.”

 

“Sungjin…” Sana stopped when she saw her best friend’s smile.

 

“…But better. Thanks for being here for me, Sana.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Sana felt relieved and pleased. She moved closely towards Sungjin since the night chill had descended. They sat there together, relishing each other’s warmth while watching the stars in the sky. It was a funny situation for Sana since it was Sungjin who used to save her from her own troubles.

 

“I always saw myself as the savior,” he said.

 

Sana wondered if her friend was telepathic. She certainly thought of him as a savior. “What do you mean?”

 

“In Metanoia, the young man who wields the Sword of Light. I’d imagine I was him. Jeongyeon was his friend he eventually falls in love with. They ended up winning each other’s heart.”

 

Sana continued to listen to her friend. “I still had the hope when I finished the two books, but I don’t understand why I can’t move on with the last installment. It has been always like this for quite a long time. The writer’s block might be my subconscious telling me to give up.” He noticed Sana’s unusually long gaze. “What is it?”

 

Sana averted her gaze, feeling abashed. “I just had a bad thought.”

 

“A bad thought, come on. Spill it out.”

 

Sana sighed. “I’m just happy we were able to meet each other.”

 

Sungjin’s voice raised, “How’s that bad?”

 

“We only met because they got together, right?”

 

Sungjin was surprised. “Really?”

 

“You don’t even remember how we met? Thanks for that, Sungjin.”

 

“I’m trying very hard to forget those days.” He said, smiling sadly.

 

“Considering everything you’ve been through; I believe the person that you are now is a better version of the Sungjin I knew before… Even better than anyone I know.”

 

Sungjin was stunned by the admission, “Even better than Wonpil?”

 

“Just by a little bit.” She laughed. “Don’t tell him that.”

 

Sungjin frowned with Sana’s words. His response showed doubt.  “Are you serious?”

 

They both laughed.

 

Sana paused shortly and a thoughtful expression furrowed her face. “Sungjin… There’s something I have to tell you.” She struggled to find the right words. “The truth is… Well, how can I say this?” Her nervousness made her do distractive yet funny body movements. Sungjin could not help it. Sana’s internal struggle was just too adorable and he started to laugh. “Hey, I’m being serious here!” Sana exclaimed.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… You’re too cute.”

 

Sana’s cheeks blushed. “I hate it when you say things like that. Because you start to give me hope.”

 

Sungjin sensed that the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. “What do you mean?”

 

“I …” Sana hesitated. This continued for a while. She repeatedly pinched her left hand as Sungjin waited patiently. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and maintained her composure.

 

“I _loved_ you.” It was a sweet yet crestfallen confession.

 

Sungjin’s heart stilled. The blood flow stopped in his veins. He felt the sensation of pinprick needles spreading through his body. It was getting hot. His face was all red. “W-wait, w-what?” He continuously stuttered.

 

She held up a hand to stop him. “Did you hear it right? I said I LOVED you. The verb is already in its past tense.” She said, laughing at his perplexed face. She let out a long sigh. “That really felt good. I’ve been waiting to say that for a really long time now.” She was trying to avoid eye contact but her insides were bubbling in whimsical exhilaration.

 

“Sana, you just confessed to me!” He stated incredulously.

 

“I know. Did you forget your troubles?” She winked at him.

 

“I – well yeah. That doesn’t matter right now. You said something really shocking right now! Is it a kind of joke? You shouldn’t pull stunts like that!” Suddenly, Sungjin could not fathom his emotions.

 

She grinned at him. “It’s the truth.”

 

He was at a loss for words. “What about Pil?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend. Of course, I love him more. Did you find it strange?”

 

“Uhm, yes? There are rules about these kind of things.” He explained, desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

 

Sana giggled, “Relax. I’ve told you already. After all, I know that in your heart, there’s only one person in your heart, right?”

 

Sungjin avoided her face and fixed his stare into the ground. “After all what you’ve been through, no matter how you avoided her, I know that you still love her.” Sungjin could feel the pain in Sana’s words. “I guess, it’s really impossible for us to be a thing. You really can’t forget your first love.” Sungjin’s heart dropped at her declaration. “Time helps though. Eventually, I learned to move on.” She touched his chin, and turned his face to hers, “You deserve better than her. Move on, like I did.” She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was a sweet closure for her.

 

Sana withdrew and watched as conflict played over Sungjin’s face. He felt his lips and smiled apologetically.

 

Sungjin’s tears were starting to build up once more. “I’m sorry, I never realized. Well – maybe – I didn’t actually think that…”

 

Sana shrugged. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault that you failed to notice and love me back. I’m very happy with Wonpil now, and it’s all thanks to you.”

 

He was the luckiest guy in the world to have a friend like Sana. What did he ever do to deserve her? Actually, the more pressing question is how should he act?

 

“This doesn’t make things awkward between us, right? I mean, you said you loved me, and I am just trying to figure out…”

 

Sana interrupted him. “Sungjin…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Everything is fine just the way they are. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“How can I not worry about it?”

 

She thought about it for a second. “Okay, how about this? If Wonpil and I ever break up, would you mind becoming my boyfriend?”

 

Sungjin laughed. “I’m reduced to a second option? Thanks a lot, Sana!” Sana slapped his arm. He exclaimed in response, “I’m joking!”

 

“How rude.” She couldn’t keep her frown for too long and a smile broke out.

 

“Let’s just put it this way. If anything unpleasant happens between you and my cousin, I’ll definitely be there for you.” Sungjin looked straight in Sana’s eyes.

 

“It’s a promise then.” She stuck her hand out. He shook it.

 

The feeling was weird. Although, it felt really good – _almost_ good enough to forget Jeongyeon.

 

She gripped his hand. “Remember, you’re not alone. We’ll be there with you. All of us, me, and Wonpil. There’s no need to run away.”

 

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. “Thank you.” They both sat in comfortable silence. “I just want to confirm… Is that a real promise we made?” Sana punched his arm. “Ouch!”

 

“What do you think?” She got up on her feet and wore her heels. “Let’s head back to your unit. The evening breeze sends me chills already.” She walked to the rooftop entrance and disappeared, leaving him alone on the roof.

 

Sungjin sighed. “She did not answer my question.”


	3. Chapter 3

After having several deliberations inside his head, Sungjin decided to return to his hometown. Despite being the last thing that he wanted to do, he felt like he had no other choice. _Sana was right_ , he thought. Sungjin couldn’t just run away from Jeongyeon and Jaebeom forever. If he will ignore the wedding invitation, Wonpil and Sana would drag him anyway. If he would attend the wedding, he wanted it to be in accordance with his own will.

 

Sungjin stood before the office skyscraper where his cousin’s office is located. The building boasts a distinctive all-glass façade which is inspired by bamboo and flowing water. He pushed the swivel doors and proceeded to the lobby. He observed the lobby’s interior. The glass design of the building allowed light to penetrate inside without allowing solar heat to peek in. He gazed at the reflective marble floors and shining walls which almost gave the illusion of being inside a giant crystal.

 

The writer found the receptionist’s desk. “Good afternoon.” He greeted the receptionist, who appears to be checking her social media account with her phone.

 

The girl did not bother to look up. “How may I help you?” Her voice gave the impression that she is annoyed with Sungjin suddenly coming in.

 

Sungjin slightly shook his head. “I’m here to see Wonpil.” He took off his sunglasses.

 

“I’m sorry, he is in a meeting, Mister…” Realizing the man’s voice, the receptionist suddenly appeared friendly and more animated. “Oh, I didn’t know it was you, Sungjin! Of course, you may go right ahead!” She winked at him as if they had a secret.

 

“Thanks.” Sungjin fought the urge to roll his eyes in front of the receptionist and made his way towards the elevator. Upon entering the lift, the pressed the button for the top floor.

 

Wonpil’s office was situated at the very top of the building, which was practically usual given that he owned the company. He inherited the delivery business from his father after the old man’s retirement. The timing was unfortunate, though, as the ownership came into his hands during an economic crisis. Due to Wonpil’s innovative ideas, which was natural to him, he was able to take full advantage of technology in the business. This innovation marked the huge success of his company, making it the top choice. He had certainly gone a long way from being the teenager who delivered packages with his bicycle.

 

The elevator gave a soft sound, which signaled the end of the ride. The metal doors parted and Sungjin went out of the lift. He walked to a giant set of doors made of mahogany, which had intricate floral designs carved in it. He opened the door and heard Wonpil’s voice. It was unusual to see his cousin with a commanding presence inside the board room. Sungjin could tell that his cousin has authority in the office.

 

Wonpil spoke in an authoritative yet respectful voice, “Remember, we should always strive to _deliver_ quality in everything we do. Give extra care to the packages and ensure equal treatment among our clients.”

 

“Noted, sir!” Wonpil’s staff nodded. The staff turned his back and paraded towards the door. He was halted by Wonpil who seemed to forget laying an instruction. Sungjin noticed that the staff’s facial expression appears relaxed but his right hand was showing otherwise – it was shaking the moment Wonpil spoke. “Uhm, Dowoon, I forgot. Could you hand over those documents that I need to sign?”

 

“ _Is he afraid of my cousin? If he only knew his boss is full of aegyos outside the office,_ ” Sungjin thought.

 

The staff left the boardroom, leaving Sungjin, Wonpil, and the woman inside. Sungjin noticed the amber brown-haired woman beside his cousin whose layered hair ran slightly below her shoulders. She wore a smart business suit, a white collared shirt, and dark-colored pants that complemented her suit. Sungjin raised an eyebrow. The woman standing in front of him reminded him of Jeongyeon.

 

Wonpil didn’t miss the glance. “Oh, you’re here. Let me introduce you two. Sungjin, this is my new manager, Nayeon. Nayeon, this is my cousin, Sungjin.” He drew them close together.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She offered her right hand for a handshake.

 

Sungjin was caught off guard by the resemblance. His eyes were gazing at Nayeon who welcomed him with a warm smile; her right hand still extended.

 

“Ahem,” Wonpil coughed.

 

Sungjin snapped out of it. “Uhm, likewise.” He hastily shook her hand. Nayeon noticed the awkwardness in Sungjin’s movements. He gave her the impression that he is uncomfortable with her.

 

Sungjin turned to his cousin as he spoke. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“No worries! I’m just giving her and the staff my instructions until we come back from the wedding.”

 

Sungjin was dismayed, “You’re always doing things on the last minute. Come on, Sana is probably waiting for us at the train station.”

 

“Oh, shit. Wait, just give me a few minutes. I’ll sign off some important documents.” Wonpil was about to dial Dowoon’s local but his staff came in the boardroom just in time. Dowoon placed the papers on top of Wonpil’s desk and immediately left the boardroom. Wonpil nodded at him to show his appreciation and rushed to his desk. He hastily affixed his signature on the documents.

 

Sungjin folded his arms and tapped his foot. Wonpil was signing a bulk of documents. _“Why is he only doing this now?_ ” Sungjin thought to himself. Nayeon could tell he is already becoming impatient. She tried to make a small talk. “So... Where’s the wedding?”

 

“Hm?” Sungjin turned to Nayeon and was once again struck by the similarities. He avoided looking at her, “The wedding… The wedding will be held in Busan.”

 

Nayeon’s face shown excitement. “Busan? It must be great to hold a wedding there!”

 

As a long time resident, Sungjin found the Busan’s skyline to be the best he’d witnessed in his entire life. “You’ve never been to Busan?”

 

Nayeon shrugged her shoulders, “Never.”

 

Sungjin turned his gaze in the window, “It’s where I was born. I lived most of my life there.”

 

“Wow. It must be a great place.” Nayeon could imagine how lovely the place is.  

 

“Yeah, must be.” Dark images of the past suddenly flashed in his mind.

 

“Alright, I’m done!” Wonpil looked up to see Sungjin and Nayeon in a small and awkward conversation. He smirked at his cousin.

 

“Can we go now?” Sungjin whined.

 

A silly idea just bloomed in Wonpil’s mind and his eyes took on a devilish sparkle. “Did I hear that right, Nayeon? You’ve never been to Busan?”

 

Nayeon nodded.

 

Wonpil looked at his cousin, “How would you like to go with us?”

 

Nayeon’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? I don’t have…”

 

Wonpil interrupted his manager, “It’s fine. I’ll pay for your ticket.” He assured.

 

Sungjin could not understand what his cousin is planning. “What about your deliveries?” He brought up meekly.

 

Wonpil responded confidently, “Dowoon would take care of it. Besides, I’m always on call.” He crossed his shoulders, “What do you say, Nayeon?”

 

Nayeon stuttered, “I… I don’t know, Sir. I’m not even invited in the wedding.”

 

Wonpil laughed, “There’s nothing to worry about! You’re plus one!”

 

“What?!?” Sungjin and Nayeon both said in unison.

 

Wonpil placed his right hand in his right ear, as if trying to hear something. “Is that an echo I hear?” He looked at his cousin, “Yeah, I RSVP’d plus one on your card, Sungjin.”

 

Sungjin face palmed, “When did you do that?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You said Sana is waiting in the train station, right? Let’s go!” Wonpil pulled both of them outside.

 

===

 

The noise and business of the Seoul station is usual as the exodus of people coming to and from is massive. Wonpil was focused on his phone while Sungjin observed how the commuters lived in their own bubble. He kept himself busy to avoid communicating with Nayeon.

 

Not long after a period of awkwardness between Sungjin and Nayeon, Wonpil sighted his girlfriend. Sana was waving her right hand to give Sungjin and Wonpil a better view of where she is.

 

Sana was waiting near the ticket counter. She spotted Wonpil with Sungjin, and a woman that she did not recognize.

 

“What took you so long?” She asked her boyfriend.

 

Wonpil turned to Sungjin and Nayeon, “Give us a minute.” He pulled Sana aside for a quick word, leaving Sungjin and Nayeon together.

 

Sungjin stuffed his hands inside his pocket. He fixed his eyes on the ground to avoid looking at the girl beside him.

 

Nayeon was confused at the current situation, “Uhm, what’s going on?”

 

Sungjin shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t mind him. It’s his craziness that’s showing up.”

 

“Okay?” Nayeon did not know what to say.

 

Sungjin did not speak further because there was nothing more to be said. He observed Nayeon from the corner of his eye and saw that she was noticeably put off from his unfriendly demeanor. He couldn’t avoid it; the woman beside him brought _a blast from the past_. He snuck another glance and noticed that Nayeon seemed to be gazing intently at Wonpil. Off in the distance, Wonpil was wildly gesturing his arms in his conversation with Sana. Nayeon giggled at how animated his boss appeared. It was her first time to see this side of her boss.

 

Sungjin coldly spoke. “He’s taken.”

 

Nayeon was caught off-guard by Sungjin’s words. She turned to face him but he was already looking the other way. Before she could react, Sana approached them.

 

“Hi, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Sana, Wonpil’s girlfriend.” She put her hand out.

 

“I’m Nayeon, nice meeting you too.” She shook Sana’s hand, slightly surprised.

 

“Please excuse me for a moment,” Sungjin declared. He left the two girls and approached his cousin, who was conversing with someone on his phone, “Hey, Pil!”

 

Wonpil signaled his right hand and continued to talk on his phone. “Really? Okay, that’s really great! I owe you big time!” He locked the phone and turned to Sungjin. “What’s up?”

 

Sungjin raised an eyebrow, “You’re not serious about bringing her in my hometown, are you?”

 

Wonpil smirked, “Of course, I am serious!”

 

Sungjin frowned, “Man, don’t you think you’re already crossing the line?”

 

Wonpil laughed at his cousin. “Come on, hyung! I saw how you looked at her!”

 

Sungjin reacted angrily, “It was a strong resemblance, okay? She is not Jeongyeon. Besides, did it ever occur to you that she might not be interested in me?”

 

“What makes you say that?” Wonpil raised his eyebrow.

 

Sungjin smirked. “Because she likes you.”

 

“What?” Wonpil cried out.

 

Sungjin was laughing at his cousin. He felt great now that the tables have turned. “She has a crush on her boss. How lovely.”

 

Wonpil recovered from his cousin’s remarks. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to turn this around on me. I’m not falling for it, Sungjin. Nayeon is coming with us, whether you like it or not.”

 

Sungjin mocked his cousin, “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

 

The four of them proceeded inside the train. They were the last to enter the train. Of course, Wonpil seated beside Sana. The last two seats were situated behind Wonpil and Sana. Sungjin had no other choice – he has to take the seat beside Nayeon.

 

Nayeon preferred to sit beside the aisle. Sungjin gladly accepted taking the seat beside the window. Sungjin picked up his phone and plugged his earphones in. He leaned his head against the window and tried to take a nap. It was the least bothersome way of avoiding small talks with Nayeon. 


	4. Chapter 4

_She_ was new to the school and did not have any friends. Being a highly introverted person made it difficult for _her_ to speak up and approach the other students. Nonetheless, _she_ was used to being alone and finding peace in her own solitude.

 

That day, however, was an exception as _she_ tried to do something that would help _her_ express _herself_. _She_ began to set up the canvas and started stroking the brush against it with different colors. Hours passed by and _she_ was almost done with her artwork when _someone_ entered the art room.

 

A _boy_ dressed in the usual high school uniform of black coat and dark slacks appeared. _He_ was panting as _he_ gently closed the door. _He_ turned around to inspect the art room and found a bunch of empty chairs and boxes full of art supplies. “Great!” He exclaimed, as he thought the art room was just the perfect room for hiding.

 

However, he did not expect to see a _girl_ peeking her head out from behind a canvas. He noticed the girl’s light brown hair and walked a few steps closer to her. He saw _her_ sleeves were rolled up and a paintbrush was in _her_ right hand. Drops of paint fell to the ground as _she_ stared at _him_ in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, but if anyone comes in, please say nobody is joining you here.” _He_ took a quick look around and found a giant cabinet. _He_ opened it and stuffed _himself_ in. The _girl_ was bewildered by the intrusion, _his_ words, and by what _he_ just did. _She_ was surprised when somebody came.

 

“Oh!” The intruder gasped. It was a girl with a medium brown hair and light brown eyes. She seemed to be gasping for air, “I’m sorry, but did you see a boy run by? He has a messy dark hair and a goofy-looking face.” She described the previous visitor precisely, _she_ thought. Though, _she_ kept her promise to the previous visitor and shook _her_ head as response.

 

 “I see. Thanks, anyway!” The newcomer somehow felt that _she_ did not want to be accompanied by anyone so she hurriedly left the art room after thanking _her_.

 

 _He_ could hear her speaking from inside the cabinet. As soon as _he_ heard the sound of the door closing, the cabinet door creaked open and _he_ fell out. _He_ coughed as the cabinet was full of dust inside. _He_ shook off his uniform with his hands to remove the dust. “You’re a life saver.” _He_ breathed in deeply. “It’s nice to breathe some fresh air. I didn’t notice the dust inside the cabinet. I swear I could have died inside if I stayed long enough,” _he_ said, laughing.

 

The _girl_ was staring quietly at _him_.

 

It just occurred to him that he hasn’t introduced himself yet. “My name’s Sungjin! What’s yours?” He extended his right hand but the girl put her head down.

 

Sungjin walked a few steps closer but she jerked up and tried to cover the canvas with her body. He was confused at the girl’s actions and it made him somehow feel hurt. He was just trying to make friends, after all.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Sungjin said in a low voice. He shuffled out of the room and out of the awkwardness.

 

 _She_ mentally berated herself as she watched Sungjin leave. It was her chance to actually talk to someone but she screwed up the opportunity. She did not expect him to come back because of her inappropriate behavior.

 

However, she was surprised to see Sungjin the next day, still catching his breath. He put a finger to his mouth and said _Ssssh_ as he hid himself from below the teacher’s desk. As _she_ expected, the same girl came in and asked her again about Sungjin’s whereabouts. Once again, the _girl_ shook her head and the newcomer expressed her confusion as she sworn finding Sungjin entering the art room. She did not want to bother the _girl_ any longer so she thanked _her_ and left the art room immediately.

 

Sungjin’s head peeked out from under the desk. “Thanks.” He stood up and sat on the desk. He started scratching his head, “Uhm, about yesterday, I’m sorry if I offended you.” He saw _her_ staring at him with a blank expression.

 

“I can leave if you want.”

 

 _She_ shook her head furiously. Sungjin found the act cute.

 

“I could keep you company?”

 

 _She_ nodded vigorously. Sungjin grinned, “Relax! You can talk, you know. I don’t bite!”

 

 _She_ struggled to find the words yet nothing came out as she opened her mouth. _She_ couldn’t speak and thought _he_ must be thinking _she_ is weird.

 

Sungjin placed his palms below his chin. “Hmm. I don’t think this is weird.” He assured the _girl_.

 

 _Her_ mouth opened in shock. _How could he know?_ She thought.

 

“You remind me of my younger self. That was like years ago, back when I was in elementary school.”

 

Sungjin was surprised to see _her_ face glowed red. “Oh, I don’t mean to say that you’re a kid or anything like that! How should I say it? Hmm. I’m just, well… I know what it is like to be alone… and afraid.”

 

 _She_ was still speechless.

 

Sungjin took a few careful steps closer, “We could use a little company, even if we think we don’t need it.” _Her_ cheeks were still feeling warm from embarrassment but she visibly relaxed. After all, Sungjin was not making fun of her. It was a good sign.

 

Sungjin pointed at the canvas. “Do you mind if I take a look?” He waited for a response. “I mean; you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

 _She_ took a few steps back from the canvas and motioned with her head, telling Sungjin to step in.

 

 “Really?”

 

She nodded yes. Sungjin moved behind the canvas to see the picture. It was a painting of a sunset by the beach. She captured the sunset perfectly as the skies were filled with colors swirling and exploding with yellows, oranges, reds, and blues. He noticed a little girl sitting by herself, alone, watching the sunset at the seashore.

 

Sungjin applauded the flawless details of the artwork. “Wow! This is lovely!”  

 

 _She_ felt happy to see the delight in Sungjin’s face. Finally, _she_ found the courage to speak. “Sana.”

 

Sungjin’s face showed excitement when he heard the girl speak. “Hmm?”

 

“My name. I am Sana.” She showed a soft smile at him. Slowly, she extended her right hand in front of Sungjin.

 

Sungjin smiled as he accepted the handshake. “Sana. Nice name. Are you always here by yourself?”

 

Sana nodded affirmatively, “Yes.”

 

Sungjin took a deep breath as he thought of the right words to speak. He did not want to intimidate Sana. “If it is okay with you… Could I stay here from now on? I’m getting tired of running away.”

 

She nodded enthusiastically at him. Though, a lot of questions were boggling Sana but she has to build up the courage first before she can ask him.

 

The days went on and Sungjin visited her more frequent than Sana anticipated. She expected him to get tired of her and stop coming but Sungjin kept showing up. Sana found it nice. Sungjin always talked about random things and she just listened to him. Sometimes, Sungjin told funny stories and he got a giggle or two out of Sana. It did not take a long time before Sungijn became a constant and comfortable presence to Sana. As they say, the rest was history.

 

===

 

“Now arriving at Busan,” a feminine voice announced over the public address system.

 

Sungjin opened his eyes. He was back on the train again. He looked to his left and found Nayeon snoozing against the seat cushion. The train started to slow down as it reached the station. Nayeon and the others were beginning to cease sleeping. They had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk in Twitter! @KimPirimiriAh :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sungjin sat beside the taxi driver, giving him a front seat to the scenery of the village that is well-known for its vibrantly-colored houses built in staircase fashion on the foothills of the mountain. He stared at the skies while it flared brightly with the sun beaming its rays from above. Sungjin could hear Sana chatting with Wonpil and Nayeon at the back but he did not mind them. There were too many conflicting thoughts and emotions overwhelming him as the cab moved towards a confrontation he had been avoiding for too long.

 

The buildings and landmarks that used to settle comfortably in the confines of his forgotten memories started to appear. After a few turns on the street corners, the cab made its way to Sungjin’s residence – it was a humble abode painted in a soft hue of pink that made Wonpil feel lively. The lawn was entirely covered in snow and the stone walkway outlined from the front door can barely be seen.

 

Sungjin got out of the cab and carefully stepped his foot down. He feels weaker with each step, as if the energy from his body are being sucked out of him. Sungjin said in a tiring voice, “This is it, my house.”

 

The backseat doors opened and the others got out to inspect around.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay here?” Nayeon asked in surprise as she was expecting to check into a hotel or a private room of some sort.

 

Wonpil grinned, “Cheaper and better than staying at a hotel.”

 

“Glad to know you treat my home like a hotel,” Sungjin deadpanned. He turns to Sana, “Are you staying at my place, too?”

 

Sana nodded. “It would be convenient if we all stick together, right?

 

“Well, I’m sure mom would like visitors.” He smiled.

 

“Does she know we’re here?”

 

“Yeah, I called her as soon as we arrived at the station.” He gave his home another hard look. “She said that they’re here.”

 

Sana understood what he meant. “Go on ahead, we’ll take out the luggage,” she suggested.

 

Wonpil was about to complain but he had no other choice when he saw Sana’s glare. He languished and moved reluctantly towards the trunk.

 

Sungjin took a few tentative steps toward the house but stopped. Could he do this? What could stop him from running away now? He didn’t have to face them. He could just leave, forget it all, and ditch everybody at the last moment. He turned around.

 

Sana looked at him and gave an encouraging smile.

 

Wonpil popped the trunk and looked up with an irritated face.

 

Nayeon showed a baffled look.

 

Sungjin laughed. He couldn’t run away now, not when there were people around him. If he was to stop now, they would just push him forward. He couldn’t go this far just to let them down. Firmly resolved, he took a deep breath and carefully walked up the stone path and planted himself before the entrance. He looked over the house, realizing the subtle changes that had taken place since the passage of time. Chips, breaks, and crevices crackled across the walls like lightning. The mounted mailbox was tilting off-balance. It doesn’t look like a multi-billionaire’s home.

 

Sungjin straightened it out and took a deep breath once more. He lifted his hand, turned his knuckles to face the wood, and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

 

He lost his breath.

 

It was Jeongyeon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sungjin looked like he had a vision of a ghost in front of him. His jaw almost dropped at the sight of the girl he loves yet wrecked his heart. It has been ten years and the mental image he had when he last saw her did not do justice to the reality. The beautiful bride-to-be standing in front of him looked matured yet her eyes are adding complement to her youthful glow. Jeongyeon’s medium brown hair cascaded down her shoulders that graced her pearl-like skin. Her soft pink lips formed a subtle “oh” and her light brown eyes widened in surprise.

 

Jeongyeon suddenly crushed Sungjin in a warm and tight embrace, her arms bound tightly around his body. Sungjin’s senses disappeared and the scent of Jeongyeon’s citrusy perfume overwhelmed him. He wasn’t sure whether or not to hug her back. Jeongyeon’s hug was so tight that he couldn’t even move his arms. It was an inescapable hold rather than an act of affection.

 

Sungjin finally had the guts to speak, “Jeongyeon…” His voice cracked.

 

Jaebeom walked into view, his eyes glimmered upon seeing his closest friend that he did not see for a decade. He was smartly dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue ankle pants.

 

Before Sungjin could say anything, Jeongyeon had let go. Now out of the bear hug, he deeply breathed-in some air and…

 

Sungjin’s cheek turned red from Jeongyeon’s slap. Wonpil, Sana, and especially Nayeon, were flabbergasted at the act. Sungjin wasn’t surprised. Jeongyeon’s eyes fiercely glared at him. “I guess… I deserved that.” He said.

 

Jeongyeon responded at his response with a punch to the gut. “Ouch!” He cringed.

 

“Jeongyeon, that’s enough.” Jaebeom interrupted.

 

Sungjin crouched over, his right hand massaging his stomach. Part of him was irritated, but he was relieved to know that Jeongyeon still cared enough to physically hurt him. _It doesn’t sound right_ , he thought.

 

“You jerk.” Jeongyeon’s anger was radiating from her face in waves of heat. She crossed her arms and walked inside towards the dining room. Jaebeom shook his head and let out a helpless smile.

 

“She’s still the same, isn’t she?” Sungjin gasped.

 

Jaebeom extended his right hand to Sungjin and pulled him up. “Unfortunately. Are you okay?”

 

Sungjin dusted off his shirt, “It’s nothing.” There was no reply. He looked up to see Jaebeom in a brooding mood that did not suit his face. “What is it?”

 

Jaebeom sighed. “It’s just been… so long. It’s really great to see you.” Sungjin saw a tear drop from Jaebeom’s eyes. Jaebeom wiped his tears and gave his estranged friend an overdue hug. “It’s been a decade. I thought we’ll never see you again.” He patted Sungjin’s back heartily and sent a quick glance towards the dining room. “Even if she doesn’t say it, she’s really missed you too.”

 

Sungjin gently soothed his cheek gently with his palm. “Oh, she didn’t have to. Her way of showing appreciation is tsundere-like.”

 

“You’re right.” Jaebeom laughed. He looked over Sungjin’s shoulder and noticed the others unpacking. “I see Wonpil and Sana but who’s the other lady?”

 

Sungjin’s left eyebrow raised at the recognition of the “other lady”, “Oh, her? She’s Nayeon.”

 

A light bulb went off above Jaebeom’s head. “Yeah! I remember now. She’s plus one! I was really surprised when I got your RSVP.”

 

“That makes the two of us.” Sungjin responded, giving a hint that he had no idea with his cousin’s impulsiveness.

 

Jaebeom intrigued, “What’s that supposed to mean? She’s pretty cute! Actually, she reminds me of Jeongyeon. So… What is she like?”

 

Sungjin rolled his eyes at the predictable response. He did not expect Jaebeom to gossip like a little schoolgirl.

 

“Oh, forget it. You can just tell me later,” Jaebeom said. “Once you’re done unpacking, go into the dining room. There’s something Jeongyeon and I need to talk to you about.”

 

 _Something to talk about,_ Sungjin was scared at the thought of it. _Did they figure out why I was gone for so long?_ He thought. “Something serious?”

 

Jaebeom let out a soft smile, “No biggy. Just come in when you have the time. I’m going to check in on her now.” He went for the door, put his hand on the knob, and turned it. He turned to Sungjin, “Oh, by the way. Welcome home, friend. Jeongyeon may not look like it, but she’s really happy to have you back.” He smiled and proceeded inside.

 

Sungjin was left wondering about those words. He looked around the lobby and saw that things had not changed much. The stairway was close to the main entrance. He remembered coming from home to school and running through the front door and up the stairs in one smooth motion. A big potted plant in the corner served as a welcoming prop and the lacquered hardwood floor was as shiny as ever.

 

Footsteps thudded from behind. “Sungjin. Are you okay?” Sana placed her luggage by the staircase. “We saw what happened. You’re not hurt or anything?”

 

The writer gave a weak smile. “Just my pride.”

 

Sana chuckled. Wonpil and Nayeon followed with their luggage.

 

“Where should we put our stuff?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Just leave it in the living room, dear! All guest rooms are upstairs!” A voice chimed in. Sungjin recognized the voice but was engulfed in a hug before he could say anything. “Welcome back!” The woman said. She was beautiful and wore and elegant yet simple emerald dress that touched her ankles.

 

“Who’s that?” Nayeon whispered to Wonpil, “His sister?”

 

“He doesn’t have a sister. That’s his mom.” Wonpil answered, snickering.

 

Nayeon was surprised, “Sungjin’s mom? But she looks so young!”

 

“Why thank you for the compliment, dear!” The woman chirped.

 

Nayeon’s cheeks blushed.

 

“Mrs. Park”, “Auntie!”, “Mom…” Sana, Wonpil, and Sungjin all said in unison.

 

She let go of her son and gave them all a warm and hearty smile. “Good to see you all again! Hello to the new face!” She greeted, looking at Nayeon. “Come on, I’ll show you all to your rooms… Sungjin, don’t keep them waiting.” She motioned her head towards the dining room where the soon to be married couple were.

 

“Yeah, right.” Sungjin grabbed his luggage, which wasn’t that heavy, and proceeded upstairs. Upon reaching the second floor, he spotted the entrance to his room. He grabbed the knob and entered.

 

It was just the way he left it: tidy. To his right was his desk and dresser where he spent most of his days studying. It may not look like it but he was quite the student back in high school. Academic excellence driven by heartbreak probably isn’t something to be proud of but it was academic excellence nonetheless. He threw his bag in the corner and fell on the bed. His face greeted an old friend – the ceiling. He looked up on it in the same nothingness it had all those years ago. He had spent many days in his bed, staring at the ceiling, all in an effort to avoid seeing Jaebeom and Jeongyeon.

 

Sungjin was wasting time and he knew it. He couldn’t just avoid this confrontation forever. He got up from his bed feeling weaker then before and went out of his room. He stumbled down the stairway until he reached the dining room door. He cast a glance towards the living room where his mom was entertaining the guests. Wonpil showed a wide smile as he talked with Sungjin’s mom and Nayeon. Sana noticed him and nodded. There’s no turning back now. Sungjin entered the dining room.

 

The rectangular dining table made of wood was situated at the center of the dining room. It was covered with table cloth designed with floral patterns. To the side of the table was the kitchen, where the countertops were long, the sinks were large, and the cabinets high.

 

Jaebeom was leaning against one of the counters while Jeongyeon sat at the table. She appeared unpleasant and willed daggers through her frown. Sungjin scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. “What is this about?” He remained standing near the door.

 

Jaebeom responded, “I still can’t believe you’re actually here.” Sungjin smiled softly. Seeing Jaebeom acting soft was a little strange, but it showed how much he cared.

 

Jeongyeon urged, “Just get on with it, Jb.” She broke the pleasant atmosphere.

 

Jaebeom gave an apologetic smile to excuse her soon to be bride’s rudeness. He got off the countertop and walked over towards Sungjin. “I’ll cut to the point, Sungjin. I want you to be my best man.”

 

Sungjin was drinking water and he almost choked upon hearing his friend. Jaebeom’s eyes widened in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

 

Sungjin hastily wiped his mouth with his handkerchief, “Are you serious?”

 

“I won’t take no for an answer.” Jaebeom crossed his arms.

 

Sungjin believed that the idea of “best man” is reserved for someone considered to be a “best friend”. He thought they should have been strangers by now. “How could you still ask me that after not seeing each other in a decade?”

 

“So what? You’re more than a friend, Sungjin. You’re like a brother to me, and no amount of time lost can ever change that.”

 

Sungjin could feel the tears in his eyes building up. _Don’t make it too hard for me,_ he thought. He thought about protesting but no matter how he saw it, he would probably say yes. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Jaebeom almost jumped in joy upon hearing his best friend’s approval. “This really means a lot to me, you know?”

 

 _One man’s joy is another man’s sorrow_ , Sungjin thought.

 

“Jaebeom,” Jeongyeon called.

 

“Yes, honey?”

 

“Do you mind if Sungjin and I talk alone?”

 

Jaebeom shook his head, “Not at all! I’ll see the others and say hello. Just… Don’t be too harsh to him, okay? We don’t want an injury before the wedding.” He laughed and left the room.

 

It was just them now and he couldn’t fathom the feeling that he was going to be executed on the spot. Jeongyeon’s voice raised, “Are you just going to stand there all day? Take a seat, jerk.” She ordered.

 

Sungjin wanted to escape but it was the least thing he could do now. He approached the table and sat down, facing Jeongyeon. _How could she be so beautiful even if her eyes are glaring at me with anger?_ He thought. He looked down at her folded hands and avoided her stare. What was she going to do next? Smack him in the face?

 

Jeongyeon’s response surprised him. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Sungjin was expecting another round of harshness. “Huh?” He looked up and saw that her expression had softened.

 

“I said I’ve missed you. Don’t you have anything to say back?” Sungjin could see her eyes glisten. He was a little embarrassed. “I… I’ve missed you too.”

 

Jeongyeon shrugged. “That’s not it.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Jeongyeon sighed, exasperated. “Why? Why did you disappear?” She was confused, considering his absence and lack of contact.

 

Sungjin thought about the question. This was his chance to confess. “I was in a flighty mood, I guess.” He joked.

 

“It’s not funny.” Jeongyeon was obviously offended.

 

“It’s probably not.” He chuckled.

 

Even after all this time, the idea of confessing scared the shit out of him. Sungijn looked straight into Jeongyeon’s eyes and saw… fear. “Tell me the truth, Sungjin. Do you…”

 

 _She knew?_ Sungjin thought. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why did you have to leave? I want to know why my best, no, my greatest friend in the world ran away from me without any word.” The tears threatened to spill out from the corner of her eyes. Sungjin knew she was hurting.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Sungjin whispered.

 

Before Jeongyeon could answer, the door burst open and revealed a nervous Jaebeom. “I’m so sorry to interrupt you two but Jeongyeon, something came up with the caterer. Can you help me resolve it?”

 

Jeongyeon was annoyed, “Can’t it wait? We’re in the middle of something here.”

Jaebeom gave a begging look, “Please? You know I’m not good at these things and it’s kinda urgent.”

 

Jeongyeon sighed. “Fine.” She turned her gaze to Sungjin. “This conversation isn’t over yet. If you’re going to be the best man, you need to stand out from the rest of the groomsmen. I’m going to take you in for a fitting tomorrow.”

 

Jaebeom countered, “But we have to check the venue tomorrow.”

 

Jeongyeon snapped, “Damn it, Jaebeom! Why are you always getting in the way? The day after tomorrow, then!” She glared at him, daring him to bring up another event that could possibly get in the way of a long and overdue conversation.

 

“That’s fine. Let’s get going.” He tugged on Jeongyeon’s arms and turned to his friend. “Sorry we have to go on such short notice. Weddings always get a little hectic.”

 

Sungjin didn’t mind at all. In fact, it was a relief. “I understand. See you around.”

 

Behind the door, Sungjin could hear the couple waving goodbye to the others. He sank to his chair when he heard the sound of the front door closing. They were finally gone. He let out a breath, “That was intense!” He imagined the scenario more than a thousand times. He thought he was mentally prepared for it but reality has its own way of messing up things.

 

The door opened and it revealed Sana. “They just left. Are you okay?”

 

“Just fine.” It was not an assuring response.

 

She sat down beside him and held his right hand, “Why? What happened?”

 

“She wanted to know why I ran.”

 

“And?”

 

“Jaebeom came in and saved my ass.”

 

Sana giggled. “You got lucky this time, Sungjin. You can’t put it off forever.”

 

“I know. Maybe. I mean, do you know what Jaebeom asked me?” Sungjin leaned closer to Sana.

 

“To be your best man?”

 

Sungjin was taken aback. “You knew?”

 

“Typical Jaebeom.” Sana chuckled. “He was so giddy about it. Are you sure you want to do it?”

 

Sungjin shrugged, “Well, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. It sucks to be me.”

 

Sana squeezed his hands gently. “No matter what happens, we’re behind you all the way.”

 

“Thanks.” Sungjin smiled back. He truly appreciated Sana. It was like she cared nothing more than his happiness while Wonpil just wanted him to get over Jeongyeon and move on. As for Nayeon, he felt sorry for her for being caught up in nonsense. He promised himself to explain things to her properly when he gets the chance.

 

“I think you should go get some rest.” Sana offered. “You look dead tired.”

 

“Yeah, a nap sounds great about now.” Sungjin’s voice is becoming weaker as the moment passes by. He got up from his chair and started to walk out of the dining room. “See you later.”

 

Sana smiled back at him, “See you later.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nayeon was sitting on the couch while watching the local news, only because Mrs. Park had suggested it. Wonpil and Sana left earlier to visit her parents. For obvious reasons, Nayeon did not want to tag along with them. She had nothing else to do and somehow hated her current situation. Nayeon couldn’t understand how she ended up riding the train with her boss, her boss’ girlfriend, and her boss’ unpleasant cousin. 

Not paying much attention to the news, Nayeon stood up and wandered around the living room. There was nothing special in it but the atmosphere gave off a lovely and comfortable feeling. She may be away from her home, but she felt at home. Several figurines and trinkets sat on various tables, shelves, and glass cupboards. There were many photos on display, but one framed photo caught her attention. It was a photo of a young boy with a brushed up hair, a girl with a light brown hair, and another boy posing together. She realized that they were Sungjin and the wedding couple. 

“He looks so happy in this photo.” Nayeon spoke.

“Are you talking about Sungjin?” A voice quipped. 

Nayeon was startled, “Ah, Mrs. Park. Yeah.” She looked back at the photo to hide her dismay. 

Mrs. Park asked her softly, “Your name’s Nayeon, right? How long have you known my son?”

“Not that long,” Nayeon revealed. “Actually, we just met today.”

Mrs. Park smiled, “I see. Is there a story behind this?”

Nayeon shook her head and smiled back at Sungjin’s mother, “It’s nothing, really. I am Wonpil’s manager and he sort of dragged me all the way here.” 

Mrs. Park laughed, “Oh, Wonpil. That guy. I really don’t understand his impulsiveness. But if he’s your boss, wouldn’t it be nice to go on a break from work with him?” 

“I guess there’s nothing wrong with it.” Nayeon responded. She’s beginning to feel comfortable with the situation because of Mrs. Park’s pleasant aura. It made her feel she is welcome to stay in their house despite being a newcomer.

Nayeon returned the photo to its place but Mrs. Park began looking for another one. “Ah! I love this picture.” She shows the photo to Nayeon, “Take a look.”

It was a photo of Sungjin and Jeongyeon in their teenage years. Jeongyeon was wearing a fancy dress but Sungjin was wearing ordinary clothes. Nayeon wondered why Mrs. Park loved the photo when it shows her son having a sling in his arm. Sungjin appeared to be injured in the photo. Before she could ask, Mrs. Park already answered the question in her mind, “It was taken before the prom. It was the last time I saw Sungjin smile like this.” 

Nayeon observed Sungjin’s smile in the photo. It was a legitimate and real smile, one that is very far from his unpleasant mood in the present. 

“Even if he doesn’t know it, it’s actually his secret weapon: a lady killer smile,” Mrs. Park added. “He got it from his father.”

Nayeon examined the photo closer. Something about it made her heart skip a few beats. She admitted that it was a wonderful smile. 

A voice suddenly rang from upstairs, “Don’t tell me you’re showing off photos to Nayeon!” Nayeon and Mrs. Park turned their head to the staircase, where Sungjin was walking down.

“Hope you had a great rest,” Mrs. Park replied. “What’s wrong with showing off your photos? You look nice in your photos.”

Sungjin walked into the living room. He was wearing a different set of clothes and he smells like he just took a shower. “Because it’s embarrassing, mom.” 

His mother teased, “If I really wanted to embarrass you, I would definitely pull out and show Nayeon your baby photos.” 

A hand ran his hair nervously, “Mom! Please, don’t!” Sungjin could still remember how Jeongyeon and Sana reacted when Mrs. Park showed them his baby photos. Back then, his cheeks flushed red when the two made fun of his baby photos. 

Sungjin realizes that the unnecessary and unwanted noise in the house was gone. He noticed that Wonpil and Sana were not around. “Where are Wonpil and Sana?” He asks his mom.

“Sana is visiting her parents so Wonpil accompanied her. Now keep Nayeon company while I cook dinner.” Mrs. Park walked off towards the kitchen. 

Sungijn and Nayeon were left together. Sungjin turned to Nayeon who was standing by the photo stands. “Sorry about that. My mom never misses the chance to talk with her guests.”

Nayeon smiled pleasantly and returned to the couch, “It’s alright. It’s a common thing for moms.”

Sungjin walked over the couch and made himself comfortable. He made sure to keep a gap since it would be awkward if he sits right next to Nayeon. “Do you have a family?”

So he’s beginning to make small talks now, Nayeon thought. “Just me and my parents.”

“That’s good.” There was a short pause. “I’m sorry that you got dragged into this. Wonpil gets weird ideas all the time.” 

Nayeon shook her head, “No worries. It’s not your fault. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to visit Busan but I’ve never got the chance.” She took a deep breath and sighed, “Although, I would have bought a dress if I knew about it beforehand.”

Sungjin’s mouth formed a small “o”, “I recall you did not have any time to pack your things. Yours should arrive tomorrow morning,” he assured Nayeon. “I’m sure Sana would be glad to take you out to buy a dress for the wedding.”

Nayeon kept quiet. They both sat in the couch while watching the news in an awkward silence. Sungjin reached for the remote control in the table and switched the channel to his favorite network that shows a cartoon casting three bears with different personalities. He turned to Nayeon and saw that she sat nervously, with her knees buckled inward and hands deposited between her legs. He felt guilty – he couldn’t imagine how it felt like to be in a stranger’s house that is totally miles away from home. Nayeon noticed Sungjin’s stare and gave off a weak smile, a lame attempt to abate his guilt. 

This was the chance to make it up to Nayeon. “You don’t have to stay here in our house. How about I show you around tomorrow?”

Nayeon became livelier, “Really?”

Sungjin nodded. “Better than staying here and doing almost nothing, eh?”

Before Nayeon could answer back, Mrs. Park yelled from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready! Let’s eat!”

Sungin waited for an answer.

“I don’t mind… Uhm… I mean, I would be glad if you would.” 

Sungjin smiled, “Great! Let’s go get some dinner then.” 

They both got up and went to the dining room. Sungjin passed through the door for the second time that day and was surprised by how different everything felt. Just a few hours ago, he was sweating bullets in this very spot, but everything was brighter now, even though it was dark outside. Plates were laid out with steaming food; it looked like a scrumptious feast. He couldn’t recall the last time he had home-cooked food, so he dug in. 

Dinner finished without incident, though Sungjin’s mom was pretty intent on getting Nayeon to talk, assailing her with questions upon questions, but he mostly tuned out the exchange by relishing the taste of dinner. Living alone in Seoul meant that he had to fend for himself, subsisting on a diet of fast food and the occasional lunch that Sana would make for him. Nothing could compare to the taste of his mom’s home cooking. 

Wonpil and Sana returned after dinner. They had already eaten but decided to help out and clean the dishes anyway. Sana found out about Nayeon’s situation regarding the dress and quickly pulled her aside for some much-needed consultation on the best places to shop at Busan. The girls were left to their own devices while both men pulled away – or more like Sungjin went to his room and Wonpil followed. 

Sungjin was at his desk, wiping off dust with a tissue. He did not know if he was going to get any writing done while he was here, but it never hurt to have the space clean in case he was struck by inspiration. 

Wonpil sat at his cousin’s bed, lazing about as if he owned the place. “I heard you’re taking out Nayeon tomorrow,” he said. Grinning from ear to ear, “Glad to see you’re finally taking my advice to heart.” 

Sungjin countered, “I’m just covering up for your impulsiveness. It’s hardly fair to drag her into this mess of mine. The least I could do is show her around.”

“Sungjin’s going on a date!”, Wonpil exclaimed. He was smiling from ear to ear as he teased Sungjin. It escalated quickly from “showing her around” to “going on a date”. 

Sungjin face palmed and groaned, “It’s not a date.” 

Wonpil crossed his arms, “Show her around! Show her a good time. It sounds like a date to me.” 

It was clear that despite any protest to the contrary, Wonpil would just continue to sing the words “date” like a little kid. It was time for Sungjin to cut the song short, “Stop bothering me and go to sleep already.” 

“Fine. Just make sure you have lots of fun tomorrow,” Wonpil winked. “Good night!” He left, humming to himself on the way out. Sungjin sighed, spinning in his chair slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Busan is well-known for its majestic white sand beaches. Every summer, the beautiful coastline is frequented by thousands of people longing for a temporary refuge from the scourging heat of the sun. It’s the complete opposite during winter, for obvious reasons.

 

It was an amazing sight: The entire ocean was glistening with the rays of the sun shining above it. In the seashore, children built sand castles while some played around. Their sounds of glee as they sang and danced provided cheerful music and brought life to the beach.

 

“This place is really beautiful!” Nayeon commented as she watched the clear ocean waves break ashore. She reaches her pocket and uses her phone to capture the panoramic beauty of the beach. It took her several shots before being satisfied with the quality of the photo she has captured. She was about to show the photo to her escort but she noticed that he was sitting and staring at nothingness. He looked almost bored.

 

Feeling dejected, Nayeon sighed and sat beside him. “You don’t have to show me around if you don’t want to.”

 

Sungijn snapped out of his daze, “Huh? What are you talking about?”

 

Nayeon frowned, “It’s just like… you don’t look like having fun.”

 

He shook his head, “Sorry. I was just thinking. I’m kind of out of it right now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nayeon responded with confusion on her face.

 

Sungjin laughed, “Wonpil has been trying to set us up from the start.”

 

Nayeon felt like her heart skipped beating for a second, “Seriously?” Her cheeks flushed with a subtle hue of red, akin to a natural alcoholic glow. She did not really know how to react to what she heard. “Are you sure? He never told me about you.”

 

Shock crossed Sungjin’s face, “Really? He told me about you.”

 

“What did he say?” It was an abrupt response.

 

“N…Nothing much, except that you’re smart and a hard worker.”

 

Nayeon looked back at the ocean waves. She could feel her cheeks feeling warmer after knowing about her boss complimenting her behind her back. Sungjin, on the other hand, was surprised to hear that Wonpil didn’t mention him to Nayeon. Usually, his cousin would make him sound like he is the greatest guy in the world. Sungjin started to think that there may be other reasons why Wonpil brought Nayeon along with them. For whatever reason it is, he thinks maybe it has nothing do with him at all.

 

Sungjin breaks the silence, “What do you think of Wonpil?”

 

Nayeon was taken aback at the question, “Uhm… He’s a great leader. Everyone in the company respects him.”

 

Sungjin couldn’t believe what he heard from Nayeon, “Are you serious?” He got a nod as a response. “I see. I couldn’t tell. It looks like he’s the complete opposite at work. Wonpil’s always bothering me, hanging around my place and all. It makes me wonder if he actually works at all.”

 

Nayeon giggled, “Wonpil just knows how to properly delegate the tasks.” Things were already coming a lot easier than before for the two of them. Nayeon suddenly thought of Sungjin’s photo. It stuck out in her brain, especially since the man before her preferred neutral expressions more than anything else. She remembered how that smile made her feel. It was stupid since it was just a photo but she wondered if she could see that “lady killer” smile in real life.

 

Nayeon gathered all the confidence she would need and asked Sungjin the question, “Sungjin, would you mind doing me a favor?”

 

Sungjin faced her, “What is it?”

 

Nayeon was looking straight at Sungjin’s eyes, which kind of made the latter feel uncomfortable, “Smile for me.”

 

Sungjin was thrown off-guard. It was an odd request but he complied. He curved his lips in an imitation of a smile.

 

 _It wasn’t right_ , Nayeon thought. It was too half-hearted and his eyes prove it was not a genuine one. Nayeon shook her head, “No, not like that!” She put out a comical grin that was so exaggerated. Sungjin couldn’t tell if she was being serious.

 

Sungjin glanced at his watch and realized that it’s almost lunch. “I think you’re just getting hungry. Come on, I know a great place where we can eat our fill.” He stood up and shrugged off the sand in his pants. He escorted Nayeon en route to his favorite restaurant, which was only situated near the coast line.

 

***

 

They were on a wooden plank bridge that was much lower than the restaurant pier. At the end of it were two teenagers who sat in the middle, over the edge, with their bare feet dangling in the cold water. A pair of shoes and sandals separated them. Nayeon seems to be having a good time. She rolled up her pants up to her knees as she idly kicked the water back and forth.

 

Sungjin was entertained by Nayeon’s kid-like gestures, “You’re not going to fall over, are you?”

 

“Of course not!” She said, still enjoying playing with the water. “If I fall over, would you catch me?”

 

“You’re literally one foot above the waves, there’s no way you would…” Sungjin’s flexes suddenly came to a rush as he saw Nayeon losing her balance. Nayeon’s eyes widened in shock, and she was falling. Everything seemed to slow down, not until the knight in buzz cut hairstyle catches her. Her eyes were locked on Sungjin’s eyes as the latter caught her just in time.

 

Hands holding her waist, Sungjin gulped, “Are… you okay?”

 

Nayeon can’t avert her gaze at Sungjin’s eyes, “Your eyes are so beautiful.” She spoke softly. Nayeon facepalmed herself in her mind. It wasn't supposed to be voiced out. 

 

Sungjin felt like his heartbeat skipped a bit. His cheeks were flushing red. “Ahh. Stand up, you’re just getting hungry.” He lifted Nayeon and a short awkward moment of silence followed. Nayeon breaks the silence with a soft smile and the two of them proceeded inside the restaurant.

 

***

The waiter escorted Sungjin and Nayeon to their table. As they walked, Nayeon could smell the restaurant’s scent - a mixture of smoke coming from the meat being grilled across several guests’ tables and alcohol. She felt her stomach rumble, as if reacting to the smell and commanding her to fill it soon with delicious food. Sungjin ordered their food as soon as they occupied the table.

 

 _What were you doing, Nayeon? That was so lame,_ Nayeon thought to herself. She wasn’t able to see Sungjin’s “lady killer” smile but that was fine. She thinks Sungjin is an interesting person and could also be mysterious. She finds him handsome and intellectual, but there was something deeper to Sungjin that she couldn't understand. With the way he was acting, the confrontation at the doorstep, and the photos, there was definitely something going on between him and the wedding girl. Whatever it was, it would probably explain why he was always acting so weird. She wasn’t the type to be gossipy or anything but she might as well give it a shot.

 

“I know it’s not really my place to ask, but is there something between you and Jeongyeon?”

 

Sungjin gave her a surprised look. “Isn’t that obvious? Even a stranger can guess there’s something between us.”

 

It was like stepping on eggshells. “You don’t have to tell me anything, I was just curious at all.”

 

Sungjin brushed it off, “No, it’s fine. I might as well tell you. It won’t even matter soon. You probably know by now that me, Jeongyeon, and Jaebeom were friends, just from the photos?” Nayeon nodded her head. “Between the three of us, they’re the ones who are getting married and as for me…”

 

Nayeon raised her right eyebrow, giving Sungjin a curious look.

 

“I’m in love with Jeongyeon.”

 

Nayeon’s jaw dropped… and she somehow looked like Jeongyeon. She finally understood why Sungjin was acting weird towards her when they first met. She also remembered Jaebeom rushing out of the kitchen, gushing about how Sungjin was going to be the best man. She cringed at the irony. Sungjin thought it was a “No way!” look from her.

 

“I’m sure you can piece everything from here.”

 

“I’m sorry.” It was a weak reply, but she didn’t know else what to say. “I can’t imagine how you feel right now.”

 

Sungjin chuckled, “Have you ever been in love?”

 

Nayeon shook her head, “I’ve never really had a stable boyfriend or anything like that. I wouldn’t know anything about it.”

 

“From my experience, it feels like shit.”

 

Nayeon could not find the words to say.

 

Sungjin laughed. “I’m just joking.” He kind of wasn’t, actually.

 

The waiter came in and placed bowls of meat and side dishes on their table.

 

“I wish I know what love feels like, but I’ve never had anything more than a simple crush,” she admitted.

 

Sungjin turned on the grill and started cooking, “Like Wonpil?”

 

Nayeon gave him a bland face. _He’s supposed to grill the meat, not me!_ She thought. “Don’t remind me.” Her silly crush on her boss would never amount to anything, but meeting his girlfriend only compounded the fact. Sana was a good person and she was really nice. She could see why the two of them are together. As far as Nayeon was concerned, Wonpil was out of the picture now. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked Sungjin, “How did you and Jeongyeon meet?”

 

“It’s a long story, you sure you want me to tell you?”

 

“Well, we have a bountiful of samgyeopsal. You don’t have to tell me everything, but it would be nice to know. I mean, the only reason I’m here is because of you, isn’t it?” Shots fired – Nayeon used Sungjin’s guilt against him.

 

Sungjin laughed in defeat, “Clever. If that’s the case, I guess I don’t have a choice.” Nayeon giggled and nodded in agreement.

 

Sungjin took a deep breath, “Well, I guess it all started with the story of a young boy…”


	9. Chapter 9

_Little Sungjin loved to spend his morning and afternoon breaks reading fables inside the school library. He always read his books in his favorite spot - the mini table situated near the library’s glass window. He loved the view it offered - a majestic scenery of the skies above the sea. Reading his books in this part of the library made him appreciate the stories and it sort of helped him associate with the characters, like he was part of the story he was reading._

_Little Sungjin used to be like this - crunching words and imagining himself taking part of the books he read. He preferred to spend his time alone doing this than making friends. He wasn’t really shy, but he always felt like it was emotionally and physically draining to get along with others. He was always like this, not until a little girl invaded his favorite place._

_Little Sungjin tapped the back of the little girl who stayed in his favorite area, “That’s my table.” He declared in a low voice as the little girl looked at him._

_The little girl stuck her tongue out, “I got in here first!”_

_“Move away. This is MY table.” He ordered._

_The little girl averted her gaze at the window and shook her head, “I don’t like to leave this table. Besides, it doesn’t have YOUR name in it.”_

_Annoyed by the little girl’s response, Little Sungjin snapped and raised his voice at her, “I told you this is MY table! Are you stupid?” He was shushed by the librarian because his noise disturbed other students in the library._

_The little girl was taken aback by the boy’s demeanor. She couldn’t understand why he was so selfish, “Didn’t your parents teach you how to share?”_

_Little Sungjin bristled, “Fine. I’m no longer in the mood to read.” He walked away and proceeded towards the exit._

_“Spoiled brat,” she spoke to herself. Feeling guilty of what she said, even if she believed she had done nothing wrong to the boy, the little girl stood up and followed little Sungjin outside of the library._

_The little girl looked everywhere but there was no sight of the boy. She felt tired searching everywhere so she decided to visit the canteen and have a light snack. She bought herself two chocolate bars and a small bottle of banana milk._

_The little girl was about to take the exit but her peripheral view sighted the boy she was looking for. She walked towards him but the little boy gave her a nasty look. “What else do you want? I already gave you MY table.”_

_The little girl shook her head and sat in front of the boy, “Nothing else. I just came here to apologize.”_

_Little Sungjin stood up and stomped his feet on his way out of the canteen. He looked back and noticed that the little girl was following him. “Stop following me!” He yelled._

_However, the little girl still followed him wherever he went that day._

_“Why won’t you leave me already?” If she was a guy, little Sungjin could have already smacked him in the face._

_“No.” It was a quick and assertive reply._

_“Why?”_

_The little girl shrugged her shoulders, “No reason.”_

_The boy eye-rolled at her response, “You are weird.” It felt like he was talking to himself. Little Sungjin continued to walk and the little girl never stopped following him._

_That was how the days followed. Little Sungjin couldn’t recall how many times the little girl waited for him outside his classroom at followed him wherever he went. On some days, the little girl teased him and made fun of him. Little Sungjin never forgotten how the little girl sang “you’re such a loser!” There were also days where she did nothing to him and just followed him everywhere._

_Little Sungjin was finally fed up, “When will you get tired of following me? Don’t you have friends?”_

_The little girl was glad when the boy finally talked to her. Although, the question made her feel like a lightning had struck her body. She responded in a quiet voice, which was almost impossible to hear. “I have no friends.”_

_Moments ago, little Sungjin could not feel anything other than disgust whenever he sees the little girl. Hearing her say those words suddenly made him feel remorseful. He knows how it feels like to be alone. He was practically all alone, except that he had books and his imagination to keep him company. The little girl may be feeling worse not having friends with her. After all, he realized that maybe she was just trying to be friends with him ._

_Little Sungjin walked towards the canteen and the little girl followed him. He did not shoo her away this time. As soon as they arrived, little Sungjin and the little girl took the nearest seat from the entrance._

_Dead air. No one was uttering a word... not until little Sungjin’s stomach growled. It protested of hunger despite being filled with heavy lunch._

_The little girl giggled and opened her bag. She reached for the pocket and grabbed something in it. She still had an extra chocolate bar, which she bought during lunch break. She offered it to little Sungjin who gladly accepted it. She smiled as the boy removed the foil covering the chocolate. The boy may be quiet, but the little girl could tell it through his eyes that he is enjoying the chocolate bar._

_When the boy was finished, the little girl spoke to him. “I’m really sorry.”_

_Little Sungjin shook his head, “No. I’m the one who should be sorry.”_

_The little girl was surprised at the boy being apologetic. The boy continued, “I know it was very rude of me to treat you that way. I hope you can forgive me.”_

_Little Sungjin extended his right hand, suggesting a handshake. “You gave me this delicious chocolate but we haven’t introduced ourselves yet. I’m Sungjin.”_

_The little girl smiled as her eyes glistened. She accepted the handshake, “I’m Jeongyeon.”_

_Little Sungjin gave her a warm smile, one that is totally opposite from the nasty look he gave her during their first meeting, “Friends?”_

_Jeongyeon fluttered her eyes shut as the corners of her mouth formed a smile, “Friends.”_

***

“You became friends because of the chocolate bar?” Nayeon giggled at the thought of it.

Sungjin shrugged off the idea, “Of course not!” He laughed at Nayeon’s question. He did not expect her to be that silly.

“It was a joke!” Nayeon’s face showed a youthful glow as she laughed at Sungjin’s reaction. “But isn’t there a saying that goes like ‘a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’?” Her eyes were fixed at Sungjin’s eyes as she waited for his response. 

Sungjin smirked at her, “Clever. I know what you’re thinking.” He heard a soft giggle as a response.   

Both of them were so full with the amount of food they ingested. Nayeon was really happy with the delicious food they had. Sungjin signaled the waiter for their bill and he took out his wallet as he received the bill. Nayeon reached out for her wallet to give her share but Sungjin waved his right hand as a sign of refusal. “It’s okay. I promised you I’ll let you enjoy around, right? This one’s on me.” He stood up and motioned towards the exit as he placed back his wallet inside his pocket, “Let’s go. I’ll show you a good place.”

Nayeon was startled. _‘Why does he always have to be quick?’_ She thought. “W...wait up!” She started walking away and followed him to the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Nayeon’s eyes were flabbergasted with the interior of the coffee shop. The counter was decorated with fresh flowers of different varieties. Warm-colored lights reflected against the shiny wooden floors. The white, brick walls complemented the garden-like theme of the coffee shop. The ambiance was bright and warm, one that brings about a cheerful mood. Sungjin and Nayeon both loved the aroma of coffee brewing at the counter. They decided to hang out in the table beside the glass window.

A few moments later, a familiar face greeted Sungjin. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that was rolled up to his elbow and a pair of khaki pants. His outfit was complemented with the color of his apron - a hue of emerald green. He smelled of vanilla and coffee bean, which was pleasant.

“Sungjin hyung, is that you?” The teenage boy politely asked.

Sungjin’s eyes widened in surprise, “Jeongin?” He didn’t recognize the boy at first because of his hair color, which was dyed similar to that of Wonpil’s.

The boy’s eyes turned into a crescent shape as he showed the warmest smile he could ever give, “It’s nice to see you again, hyung!”

Sungjin noticed Jeongin’s milky white teeth, “Hey, you’re no longer wearing your braces!”

Jeongin blushed at his hyung’s remarks, “Ah, it’s been a year already! What a relief.” He noticed the lady accompanying Sungjin smiling at him. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I got carried away with Sungjin hyung visiting our shop. My name’s Jeongin. Pleasure to meet you.” He bowed as a form of showing respect.

Nayeon felt comfortable with Jeongin’s warm welcome, “It’s okay! It was nice to meet you too. My name is Nayeon. I’m Sungjin’s friend. I really like the atmosphere of this coffee shop!”

Jeongin thanked her for appreciating the coffee shop’s beauty. “I’m glad you liked it! I got pressured when my friend’s brother entrusted me with the design so I’ve devoted so much effort in coming up with this.”

“Speaking of... Where’s your friend, Hyunjin, and his brother, Jinyoung?” Sungjin asked.

Jeongin’s mouth formed a small “o”, “They visited our branch in Seoul but they’ll be back before the wedding.”

Sungjin nodded and looked around the shop, “I see. It looks like you’re doing great work here. Keep it up!”

Jeongin ran his right hand at the back of his head. He was not used to being complimented, “Aww. Thanks, hyung! Now, how do you like your coffee?”

***

Jeongin came back with their coffee - a hot Americano for Sungjin and a warm caramel macchiato with six shots of vanilla and extra caramel drizzle for Nayeon. The two expressed their gratitude to Jeongin, who went back to the counter. Business as usual.

A thought crossed Sungjin’s mind and it made him laugh. “What’s funny?” Nayeon asked as she softly blew the vapor from her cup.

Sungjin still remembered the look on Wonpil’s face when he accidentally lost grip of the coffee tray he was holding. “The coffee tray Jeongin was holding earlier reminded me of Wonpil. He spilled hot coffee on my shirt. It was an accident.”

Nayeon looked confused, “Why are you laughing then? It must be painful.”

Sungjin nodded, “Yeah it is. But the look on Wonpil’s face? He looked like a puppy who got scolded by his owner. It was priceless.” Sungjin realized that it was Nayeon, his cousin’s manager, he was talking to. “Just pretend that you didn’t hear anything from me. Wonpil will definitely punch me once he finds out that I told you about it.”

Nayeon was holding her laughter, “I’ll keep it as a secret.” She liked how Sungjin said funny things about her boss. Because of it, Nayeon starts to realize that her boss also has his own soft side, which he chooses not to show at work.

Nayeon took another sip of her coffee and its warmth somehow melted the cold feeling lingering in her skin. She also enjoyed the taste of it, which made Jeongin earn a thumbs up from her.

When Nayeon looked back at Sungjin, she noticed how dark his coffee is. “It must be bitter.”

Sungjin responded coldly, “I know. They’re getting married and I’m left alone.”

Nayeon shrugged off the idea and clarified her statement, “No, I mean your coffee is so dark it must be bitter.”

Sungjin almost spit the coffee he sipped. ‘How could I say such thing? Damn,’ he thought. He quickly thought of a response to continue the flow of their topic, “Well, we have our own preferences.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Nayeon asked uncertainly, “How did you and Jaebeom met? I still don’t follow how the three of you became friends.”

Sungjin shook his head softly, “Tch. Aren’t we nosy today?”

Nayeon’s cheeks flushed, “Oh no. I mean, the story was cut off abruptly earlier,” she stammered.

Sungjin calmed her down, “Hey! I was just joking.” He laughed.

Nayeon blew the hair on her forehead, “Wow. Now you’re already making fun of me.”

“It’s a huge development from our first encounter,” Sungjin was becoming more of himself as he spends the time longer with Nayeon.

“Fine. I’ll buy that excuse,” Nayeon smirked.

Sungjin closed his eyes and began to recall his memories with Jaebeom.

Nayeon fixed her gaze at Sungjin, who closed his eyes as he recalled his memories with Jaebeom.

Sungjin took a deep breath, “Now, where do I start?”

***

Sungjin was taking a break at the bleachers after a tiring round of basketball. As usual, he preferred to be alone as he find it invigorating. His teammates were already used it, anyway.

Moments later, Sungjin heard lively screams from a bunch of girls who appeared to be cheering on someone - one of his rivals from the other team.

The guy has a well-chiseled jawline that emphasized his strong and masculine facial features. He tends to look serious because of his fox-like eyes. Though, the girls ultimately fell for it whenever he shows off his manly smile.

“Jaebeom oppa!!!” One girl screamed her lungs out as the campus heart rob walked near her. He waved his right hand and smiled back at the girl who almost lost her sanity when Jaebeom winked at her.

Jaebeom motioned towards Sungjin who looked surprised when he offered a handshake, “Nice game!”

Sungjin accepted the handshake, “Yeah.” He couldn’t think of anything to say. He wondered why his rival suddenly approached him.

Jaebeom sat beside Sungjin and took a deep breath. “It must feel good.”

Sungjin looked at Jaebeom and gave him a “hm?” look.

“Having a friend,” Jaebeom replied. It took a while before Sungjin found the words to say. How could a popular student like him say it?

“You’re the most popular student here in our campus. Are you saying you don’t have friends?”

“I have some acquaintances... Though, I don’t consider them as close friends.”

“I see. I don’t have that much, either.”

“Well, aren’t we on the same side of the coin?”

Sungjin laughed, “You can say that.”

***

Nayeon was all ears whenever Sungjin narrated his past. She loved how Sungjin articulated his words flawlessly like a writer does.

“...so you and Jaebeom somehow have the same personality?” Nayeon took a sip from her cup while looking at Sungjin.

Sungjin nodded, “Sort of. In fact, he reminded me of myself. Except that he’s more of a goofball than I am.” Nayeon found it funny how Sungjin confidently said these words.

Sungjin continued, “It was the same day when Jaebeom knew Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon gasped, “Really?” She could sense that Sungjin is already going to go into story mode again. Nayeon didn’t know if Sungjin is aware of it, but he easily commanded his presence while he speaks, unlike his cousin Wonpil who sometimes demanded attention during status meetings.

Sungjin affirmed, “Yeah. Actually, we were the perfect trio.”

“But then, things started to change when were in high school. I was always contented with them but I guess it’s not always the same with others. People change. I thought the three of us would go on as best friends forever. Jeongyeon needed girl friends so she would have others to talk about the girly stuff. Jaebeom got into sports more than I did and he became more good-looking, earning him the ‘boy next door’ badge among girls in our campus.”

Nayeon unconsciously asked Sungjin, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Sungjin sighed, “I was left alone but it didn’t matter. I’m happy as long as my friends are happy. Though, the worse part was having those new feelings I’ve never felt before. My heart would race every time I saw Jeongyeon. I tried to convince myself that it was just a simple crush, an infatuation, and that I’ll get over with it soon, except that it never happened. It was then that I realized - I was in love with Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon was listening intently, but something about the last statement was new to her. She never knew the feeling of being in love and just wanted to get a better understanding of it. “How can you be so sure, I mean how do you know when it’s love?”

Sungjin paused and thought about it. It was a good question. “You just can’t simply say ‘I’m in love!’ It will start with a collection of moments - moments that you hold on close to your heart and the feeling it comes with, which you will always want to remember. We did all the crazy stuff we could. Whenever Jeongyeon smiled, all I wanted to see is her genuine smile. Whenever she drags me to God knows where, I could only focus on the faint electric spark of her touch. Whenever she hugged me, I never wanted to let go. Then, you wake up one day and realize that you care about that person’s happiness and that you’ve already fallen in love.”

Nayeon finished her cup of coffee, “Love must be an interesting feeling.”

Sungjin agreed, “But there are a lot of things that go along with it.”

Nayeon gave him a curious look.

“Worry, anger, jealousy, fear...”

“Fear?” Nayeon asked.

Sungjin finished his statement, “Fear that you may never feel the same way again.”

“I’m not sure if I want to fall in love. The way you described it - it’s kinda scary.”

“Ah. It will come whether or not you want it. It will happen when you least expect it.” Sungjin smiled.

Nayeon chuckled, “You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don’t you?”

“I hope I didn’t destroy your conceptions of love.”

Nayeon softly shook her head, “It’s okay. I suppose I won’t set my expectations too high when the time comes.” She said it in a nice way.

After their laughter settled down, Sungjin put on a serious look. “Jeongyeon knows me better than any other person. I’m sure she already knows by now how I really feel about her.”

“What makes you say that?” Nayeon was disheartened by the sudden change of mood.

“Because I know her that well. It’s funny to think of it but I’m quite sure Jeongyeon is just afraid as I am to hear those words out loud. Maybe she thinks I might screw up the wedding.”

Nayeon agreed but found it wise to keep it to herself. “What will you do, then?” She asked instead.

Sungjin shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. We’ll see once she takes me to the fitting tomorrow. She’ll probably force me into a situation where I’ll have no choice but to tell her the truth.” He looked at his coffee which has gone cold after all his talking. He felt obligated to finish it. “Since you know my life story, what about you, Nayeon? You haven’t told me about yourself.”

Nayeon was surprised that the tables have turned. “A-about me? Nah, compared to you, I’m living a boring life. There’s nothing interesting, totally.”

Sungjin was disappointed with Nayeon’s answer but it will not stop him from asking, “Come on, I bet you’re just covering it up.”

Nayeon shook her head emphatically, “No, no, no. You’ve got it wrong. There’s nothing special about me.”

Sungjin raised the white flag. ‘All in due time’, he thought. “That’s not true. I don’t think there’s such thing. Our adventures and struggles, no matter how small, will always be our own. It’s what completes us as a person. It makes us better. It’s what makes our lives unique. You can’t just compare yours with others and say one is better than the other.”

Nayeon felt like a student who gave a wrong answer in class, and Sungjin was the teacher who reprimanded her for it. Having gone through so many things in his life, Nayeon wondered how could he say such thing. What kind of will one has to hold on to that kind of optimism?

“You’re a strong person, Sungjin.” Nayeon whispered.

“Thanks... Even if it’s not true.”

Nayeon found his answer funny. She belted out in laughter, “Do you ever listen to yourself, Sungjin? You are strong! Don’t let anyone, least of all, yourself, tell you otherwise.”

Sungjin was taken aback with Nayeon’s words. She said it with too much conviction that he didn’t know how to respond. “Thanks, for real this time.”

Nayeon gave him a smile.

Sungjin continued, “You know, coming here has made me realize one thing. I have to move on and confront Jeongyeon, for better or for worse.”

They left Jeongin’s shop and said goodbye to him after finishing their coffee.

“Where are we going now?” Nayeon asked.

Sungjin tilted his head upwards, seeing the color of the sky has already changed to a tint of orange. The sun was starting to settle down. “How about a little hike?”


	11. Chapter 11

“What a magnificent view!” Nayeon was flabbergasted at the formation of houses built in staircase-fashion on the foothills of a coastal mountain. The houses were painted in different colors, which looked radiant as the sun began to settle down.

Nayeon sat sown and crossed her legs as she enjoyed the scenery. Sungjin settled himself beside her.

“Ah, I’ve missed this view.” Nayeon looked at Sungjin and she notices that his eyes are...sparkling? She quickly turned her look away before Sungjin catches her staring at him.

Nayeon suddenly realized that she had no idea what Sungjin did for a living. She asks him about it and got a surprised look as a response.

“You mean, Wonpil never told you about it?”

Nayeon shook her head, “Not a single thing about you, remember?”

Sungjin gave her a puzzled look. Usually, Wonpil would always hype up the fact that he is the author of Metanoia series. Learning from Nayeon that she doesn’t know about it made him think why Wonpil brought her with them.

“I really don’t do anything, except when Wonpil needs my help.” He somehow lied about it.

“I see,” Nayeon responded. Little did she know, she was sitting next to an author of a best-selling novel she happened to be a big fan of.

“This place reminds me of my apartment in Seoul,” Sungjin changes the subject.

“Hm?”

“I have a thing for high places.”

They sat there for a while, watching as the sun made it slow descent towards the horizon. She didn’t know what to expect when Sungjin invited her the other day, but she was glad that she came.

Still, the giant piece of the puzzle is missing. “How did Jeongyeon and Jaebeom got together?” She was so afraid to ask about it for being too intrusive, but Sungjin did not look surprised. “I was waiting for you to ask, that is the ultimate question.”

A few moments went by before Sungjin continued, “The reason they got together... remains to be the greatest regret of my life.”

===

After two years of experiencing confusion, having mixed emotions, and soul-searching, Sungjin was certain that he is in love with his best friend. He needed to tell her the truth or he might regret it for the rest of his life. Though, he needs all the courage in the world to confess his feelings.

The solution to his worries presented itself through a school event known as “celestial promenade”. It was his best chance to finally confess his feelings. Unfortunately, he has to ask her out first.

Days had passed and Sungjin kept on practicing his proposal to Jeongyeon in front of the bathroom mirror. He tried countless times, trying to make it not look too weak and too casual.

And then it happened. One afternoon, Jeongyeon saw Sungjin sitting alone at the lobby. She sat beside him and let out a long sigh.

Sungjin was curious with Jeongyeon’s lethargic aura, “You okay?”

“I’m getting tired of declining their requests to go out on prom,” she responded. “I don’t even know them. What about you? Aren’t you going to ask someone out?”

‘This is your chance, Sungjin!’ He thought. Jeongyeon was already handing him the opportunity.

“Uhm... Here’s an idea. How about you go to prom with me?” Sungjin asked. His hands were starting to get cold. He was expecting for a favorable response.

“Huh?” Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows.

Sungjin quickly thought of a response to Jeongyeon’s reaction. He kind of stuttered because of her look, “I mean, you won’t be asked anymore, right? I want to go to the prom too, but not by myself, so we won’t be going together like... you know... but just as friends and...”

He was cut by Jeongyeon who was suddenly beaming with a smile on her face, “Yes!”

Sungjin’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

“I said yes! We should go together! That would be great!” Jeongyeon’s eyes were sparkling with joy.

Sungjin was jumping frantically in his mind. “T...That’s great!” He was still in disbelief.

It had been a couple of days since Sungjin asked Jeongyeon to prom and he was helping his mother out with their business. Flower deliveries are at an all time high during prom season. Sungjin’s mother noticed an unusual grin in her son’s face, “What are you so happy about?”

Sungjin replied, “Who says I’m happy?” He carried the flowerpots to and from the shop.

She have a soft smile, “You’re going out with Jeongyeon, aren’t you?”

Sungjin blushed, ‘how could she know about that?’, he thought. “We’re just going out to prom as friends, mom.”

“Hmmmm,” she hummed. “Whatever keeps you asleep at night, Sungjin.” She showed him off a mischievous smile, indicating that she is not buying Sungjin’s lame response. “Anyway, would you like to deliver this?”

Sungjin saw his mom holding a bouquet of flowers, “Who is it for?”

“Your friend, Jaebeom.”

Sungjin sighed, “Another fangirl.”

His mother nodded, “That boy is popular and good for my business, unlike some boys I know.”

“Are you implying something?” Sungjin took the bouquet and walked outside. He placed it in the metal tray that was appended in front of the motor bike. He put on his helmet, turned the ignition, and drove on his way to Jaebeom’s house.

===

“Oh no! No, no, no. No more flowers, please.” Jaebeom refused to accept the delivery.

Sungjin saw the pile of flowers in his friend’s apartment. He understood why his friend was refusing it. “Sorry, I’m just doing my job, Mr. Popular.”

“Ugh, the curse of being Mr. Popular. Why don’t you come in?” He invited. Sungjin walked inside his friend’s home.

Jaebeom closed the door and walked into the kitchen. “You asked Jeongyeon out, right? Congratulations.”

“What are you congratulating me for? It’s just prom. Nothing else. I wanted to talk to you about it but you were gone in school for a week. What’s up?”

Jaebeom laughed, “Just prom? Believe what you want, brother.” He then added, “Living alone is hard stuff. Hey, mind if I use your bike? I just have to buy something. It’ll be quick.”

Sungjin nodded and tossed his helmet and keys over, “I knew you needed something from me that’s why you invited me in.”

Jaebeom patted Sungjin’s shoulders, “It’ll be quick! I promised!” He waved at Sungjin and left.

Sungjin took a moment to observe the apartment. He was cringing at Jaebeom’s mess. He went to a corner of the living room where flowers and cards were thrown haphazardly. He opened some of the cards that were attached.

“Jaebeom, will you go to prom with me?” It was a sweet, handwritten message. Too bad her efforts were put into waste. Sungjin rifled through the other cards and read different variations of the same question.

“Jaebeom, you’re not cute. I want to eat you up, you sexy dude.”

Sungjin recoiled from the last card. It wasn’t from a girl. “Curse of popularity, indeed.” He laughed.

Fifteen minutes had passed until Sungjin heard the sound of his motor bike outside. Jaebeom came in with a helmet in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

Jaebeom saw his friend frowning at him, “Hey, let me make it up to you. Have a nice pretzel.” He pulled out a freshly baked giant pretzel, which was sprinkled with cinnamon powder.

“You got my favorite! Thanks, pal!” He loved the aroma of it.

“Let me pour you some soda. I’m sure you’ll be thirsty after eating.” Jaebeom proceeded into the kitchen and went back with the drinks.

Sungjin left Jaebeom’s apartment in good spirits. He got on the motor bike and drove back to their shop...and then he crashed.

===

“Wait,” Nayeon asked. “What do you mean ‘you crashed?’”

“I crashed.” Sungjin responded.

“I don’t get it. People don’t crash for no reason.”

“It was embarrassing and stupid.” Sungjin sighed.

“That just makes me more curious,” Nayeon said.

Sungjin sighed, “I can’t recall it clearly. I was just riding the motor bike when it something kinda felt weird, like a flat tire or something. I kept looking down to see what’s wrong instead of braking and checking it out. I know I should have done the latter but I spent too much time at Jaebeom’s house and my mom must be already looking for me...”

Nayeon interrupted his speech, “Let me get it straight. You were just being... careless?”

Sungjin nodded.

Nayeon looked at him apologetically, “You’re right. It was a stupid reason.”

“Happy you got it out of me?” He sounded like he’s blaming himself for what happened.

“I still don’t buy it as an excuse.” She gave him a bland face, like she was disappointed at Sungjin’s tone of voice. “Sungjin...” She looked so serious about it.

The sun had finally set.

Sungjin asked, “Let’s have our dinner, shall we?”

“Huh?” Nayeon gave him a bewildered look. They were practically eating all day.

“It’s getting late and I’m pretty hungry.” He motioned for Nayeon to come and started walking away.

“W...wait up!” Nayeon saw that Sungjin wasn’t waiting for her. She quickly scrambled after him, “I really hate it when he does this!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure this is the place? It really looks expensive and it looks like were underdressed for the venue.” Nayeon spoke as she saw the grand architecture of the restaurant - its exterior presented a pleasant facade that glowed with the evening night. Large glass windows allowed visitors to take a peek and see large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floors were well-polished and looked slick enough to slide on. The servers were dressed in formal wear that gave them a sophisticated look. Nayeon couldn’t help to compare their outfit with them. She is convinced that the servers looked more appropriate than them.

“Don’t mind it. Actually, I’ve always wanted to dine here but couldn’t find the excuse.” Sungjin responded.

“What do you mean?” Nayeon took a quick look through the glass windows and noticed that the guests dining inside are...couples. She let out a sigh. “Oh. So I am an excuse now?”

“We could eat somewhere else if you want.”

Nayeon had no idea if Sungjin was being serious or not and she wondered if they can pay for their bill, considering how fancy the restaurant is. She wasn’t able to respond immediately because of thinking too much. Sungjin took her silence as a “yes” and proceeded towards the podium where the receptionist stood.

“Name?” It was not a friendly tone.

“Could I see the manager?” Sungjin politely asked.

The receptionist looked up in surprise. He scanned Sungjin and Nayeon’s outfits with obvious disdain. “I should be sufficient enough to attend to your concerns, Mister...”

“Park.”

The receptionist quickly scanned the reservation list and discovered that Sungjin’s name is not included in the list. He spoke with a distasteful look, “I’m sorry, your name is not here.”

Nayeon tapped Sungjin’s shoulder, “Let’s go. We don’t even have a reservation.”

Sungjin won’t let his guard down, though. He responded with an authoritative and manly voice that startled the receptionist, “That’s why I’m asking for the manager. I personally know her.”

The receptionist gave off an arrogant laugh, “I’ve always heard that excuse, Mister. You may leave now.”

Nayeon didn’t like the receptionist’s attitude but he was right.

“Is there a problem here?” A pleasant voice called.

The receptionist’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah! Madame. The situation is under my control.” His voice suddenly transitioned from annoying to a heartful one. ‘What a jerk’, Nayeon thought.

A woman with red hair that ran below her shoulders came to see the guests. Her aura was inviting, a total opposite than that of the receptionist’s.

As soon as her eyes noticed Sungjin, she immediately brightened up. “Oh my God! Park Sungjin! Is it really you?!?”

“Long time no see, Park Jimin.” Sungjin greeted back. Jimin quickly ran towards him and gave him a warm hug that shocked both Nayeon and the receptionist.

“Where have you been all this time!” She slapped him in the arm.

Sungjin winced and rubbed the spot, “Seriously, what is it with women hitting me?” Nayeon could not resist laughing at Sungjin’s reaction. She saw how Jeongyeon hit him.

“I didn’t believe Jeongyeon that you were here!” Jimin giggled and she noticed the woman behind Sungjin.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

They both answered quickly in unison, “No.”

Sungjin scratched his head, “We’re just...uh...”

Nayeon completed his sentence, “Friends.”

“You guys are so cute!” Jimin blinked at them, as if ignoring the clarification. She approached Nayeon and stuck her hands out, “I’m Jimin.”

“I’m Nayeon,” she introduced herself while shaking Jimin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Nayeon!” Jimin turned to the receptionist and instructed him to escort the guests. “Would you be kind enough to give them a table?”

The receptionist stuttered, “Y-yes, madame.”

Nayeon sighted the name on the receptionist’s nameplate: Younghyun. She will never forget that name.

===

Sungjin and Nayeon were served the food they have ordered and glasses of wine, which were compliments of Jimin.

“So what happened after the crash?”

“What happens when you run into a car on a motor bike?”

Nayeon gasped, “Oh my. It all makes sense now.” She suddenly remembered the photo of the trio in Sungjin’s house. “You were badly injured so you couldn’t go to prom. I’m guessing Jaebeom asked Jeongyeon to prom?”

“Exactly...and I allowed it. I mean, I have no choice. I was gone in school for two months because I had to recover.

When I came back, I was so excited to see them because I haven’t heard from them since prom. My excitement turned into melancholy when Jimin told me that they were already a thing. At first, I didn’t believe it because why would they keep it a secret to me? I should be one of the first to know, right? But fate has its own wicked way of making me believe the truth - I was casually walking on the hallway when I saw Jeongyeon and Jaebeom kissing each other.”

“Oh my God,” Nayeon gasped. “Did they notice you?”

Sungjin nodded, “Yes. I still remember how I immediately stepped out of the hallway after congratulating them. I ran to the nearest vacant classroom so no one would see me lash out my despair.”

“Hey...” Nayeon spoke weakly.

“That was just the beginning of my struggles. I expected that they would break up eventually and that I will be there to pick up the broken pieces. It did not happen, though. I refused to believe it was ‘true love’ even though they were inseparable.

A year passed by and that’s when I saw Jeongyeon’s true smile - one that she could only show when Jaebeom is around. I realized that she must really be happy with him. It was dazzling and haunting at the same time because never in our long years of friendship could I make her smile that way.

I couldn’t pretend anymore so I started avoiding them. They were better off without me. I hated myself for feeling that way.

It wasn’t really hard to avoid them. I kept myself busy with writing and doing rounds at the store. Whenever they called me to hang out, I would make excuses. I had to show up sometimes for the sake of keeping appearances. Just to avoid the pain of seeing them together, I became cold to them.

Jeongyeon confronted me because Jaebeom was feeling guilty about me drifting away from them. I told them white lies - that I felt like a third wheel and that I needed space. They reassured me and promised they won’t make me feel that way but it wasn’t the problem. I kept avoiding and running away from them.

That’s when I knew Sana and became close to her. Sana was my saving grace from being maddened by despair. When we graduated, Sana and I left our hometown and I cut my ties with them. The only way they could reach me was through Sana. I felt bad about Sana acting as our messenger.” He finished talking and drank the rest of the wine, “Ah. They really serve the best for their guests!”

“You’ve been through a lot.” Nayeon was moved to tears after hearing the rest of Sungjin’s story. “I’m sorry, I got carried away!” She forced a laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“No, I should be the one to apologize.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, your story reminded me of something.” Nayeon tapped her fingers against the table top.

Sungjin showed a puzzled look, “What is it?”

Nayeon’s eyes glowed upon remembering it, “Ah! Do you know the story Metanoia?”

Sungjin gave the most unsuspicious answer he could think of, “Who hasn’t?”

“You remind me of Jeongin, not the barista we’ve met earlier but the main character in the story. Have you read it?”

Sungjin wrote the story. He nodded, “Something like that.”

Something about Metanoia made Nayeon loose. It was probably a topic she really liked. “Jeongin had to go through a lot of troubles too. He also...”

“We should head back home,” Sungjin interrupted. He really didn’t want to hear about his own story at this moment. “It’s kinda getting late. Wouldn’t want to give my mom any weird ideas.” In fact, he did not want WONPIL to have the weirdest ideas. 

Nayeon’s face turned red. She agreed.

***

They returned to Sungjin’s house late in the evening. When they reached the living room, Wonpil and Sana were still up and watching television on the couch. The couple turned to them as they noticed their arrival.

“Hey guys! How did it go?” Wonpil asked excitedly.

“It was fun!” Nayeon honestly answered. “I’m going to wash up.” She quickly motioned upstairs before coming across any embarrassing moment in front of her boss.

“She left pretty quickly, isn’t she?” Wonpil said. Sana hit him with her elbow.

Sungjin was tired and did not want to deal with his cousin’s antics. “Nothing happened between the two of us, okay?” He leaned against the wall.

“Aww. That’s too bad.” Wonpil pulled off one of his aegyos.

Sungjin tried to change the subject, “What did you guys do for today?”

Sana smiled, “Same thing as you guys. I was Pil’s tour guide for today.”

“Yeah, we saw you guys coming out of Jeongin’s coffee shop but we didn’t wanna interrupt you so we just let you walk away.” Wonpil smirked.

Sungjin shoved off the wall, “Uhm Wonpil, can we talk for a moment in my room?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Wonpil said good night to Sana and kissed her before following Sungjin upstairs. “Good night, bunbun.”

Sana hugged Wonpil tight before planting a soft kiss in his lips, “Sweet dreams, bunbun.”

***

Sungjin leaned forward with a serious expression, “Why did you really bring Nayeon here?”

Wonpil’s face lit up, “What do you think of her?”

Sungjin got annoyed how Wonpil responded with another question. He played along, though, to save himself from more trouble. “She’s a nice girl who might be too down on herself.”

“Doesn’t she remind you of anyone?” Wonpil asked.

Sungjin thought for a moment, “Can’t tell. Who is it?”

“She goes out with me,” Wonpil hinted.

“You mean Sana?!? I don’t see any similarity.” Sungjin looked confused. What is Wonpil up to, again?

“Really? To be honest, I don’t either.” He lied. 

“Then what’s with all the questions?” Sungjin shot impatiently. His cousin needs to learn how to get straight to the point rather than dancing around everything.

“The truth is... I’m thinking of expanding the business. It’s about time we reach this place.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I want Nayeon to handle the Busan expansion.”

Sungjin was shocked. He didn’t expect Wonpil could be so forward looking. His success wasn’t a coincidence after all.

“Sana showed me around but I was looking for office and warehouse space.”

“So you wanted to bring Nayeon here to make her familiar with the place?” Sungjin had to hand his cousin. Wonpil completely won this time. “You really fooled me. I thought you were trying to do one of your stupid introductions again.”

Wonpil didn’t smile and shifted his eyes, “Well, about that.”

"Wait. Are you still serious about that?"

Wonpil let out a chuckle. "Nayeon has all the tools she needs in order to succeed. The only thing holding her back was a lack of confidence."

Sungjin rubbed his chin. "I can see how you can think that." Nayeon insisted quite strong that she was nobody special. Perhaps a little too strongly.

"I talked to Sana about it and she suggested that I… introduce her to you."

Sana was the one who suggested it? Sungjin thought, "Why?"

"Don't be dense," Wonpil scolded. "Sana told me about all the things you did for her. She says you have a special talent for opening people up, like you are this light that people follow when they are stuck in an abyss of darkness."

It wasn't like he did it on purpose. "So I'm just a confidence-booster, a workplace training tool for you?" Sungjin joked.

Wonpil gave him a hard stare. "It's nothing like that. It's just—I'm not stupid Sungjin!" He sounded angry.

"I didn't say you were?"

"I know. About you and Sana."

A chill went through Sungjin’s spine. So he knew. Was he angry? Was he going to flip out? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play me for a fool. She told me everything. I know she loves you," he stated.

"You mean 'loved.' She has you now," he corrected.

He gave a sardonic laugh, it sounded terrible. "No, she definitely still loves you." Wonpil did not waver; his stare was still fixed upon his cousin.

Sungjin met his eyes, confused and guilty. "What are you trying to say? You think I'm going to steal her or something?"

"You can't blame me for thinking that way." His voice was hollow.

"Wonpil?"

"On our first date, you know what the first thing she said was?" Sungjin shook his head. "That she loved you. You're like her goddamned savior and when I think about it, there is absolutely no logical reason why you two shouldn't be together. Despite that, I didn't give up. I did everything I could to get her to like me."

"And it worked. Come on Wonpil, there is nothing to worry about!”

"Maybe, maybe not. You know why we're still together?" he asked cynically.

Sungjin frowned. "No."

"It's because I trust her. I have no choice but to. It's the only way I could stay with her. Knowing that she still has feelings for you keeps me honest. I know that if I screw up just once, she'll be in your arms in no time."

What the hell was Wonpil talking about? What kind of twisted relationship was he imagining? "Isn't that weird? Keeps you honest? What kind of nonsense are you spouting?" he stammered out. This wasn't Wonpil. He was supposed to be grinning and joking—this wasn't like him at all!

"It's the same with you and Jeongyeon, isn't it?" He put out a dismal smile. "Besides, just because I know Sana loves you doesn't mean she doesn't love me as well."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Wasn't it you who said that we can't help who we fall in love with?"

Sungjin did say it. Many times. All as excuses against Wonpil's introductions. "That's—"

"You want to know the real reason why I kept on introducing you to girls all the time?"

Of course, Sungjin knew. "To repay me for introducing you to Sana!"

He laughed dejectedly. "Nothing as noble as that. It's because…" He broke the stare, his eyes downcast. "…I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" What could Wonpil, the self-assured business owner, the supremely confident always-gets-shit-done man, could possibly be afraid of? Then it finally dawned on Sungjin. "I'm not going to steal Sana from you."

Wonpil smiled sadly. "You already did. I saw what you did in the rooftop."

Sungjin couldn’t believe Wonpil was there when Sana kissed him. He protested, “It was a goodb...”

"Anyways," Wonpil interrupted, "Don't tell Nayeon about her promotion. I want it to be a surprise. Good night." Before Sungjin could say anything, his cousin was gone.

Sungjin was left alone in his chair, staring at the closed door. He had no idea that Wonpil was so insecure about his relationship with Sana. On the surface, it looked like everything was just fine between them. There was no reason for him to ruin that... or maybe not?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just reached the climax of the story. Things will start to be...intense...from this point onwards.


End file.
